


The Wake of

by Realistic_wonderment



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Curses, F/F, Ghouls, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Sacrifice, Vampires, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realistic_wonderment/pseuds/Realistic_wonderment
Summary: Continuing from the end of season 3 with a slight time jump. Nicole centric for earlier chapters, but other characters and their thoughts are also explored.Summary: Nicole is in for a shock when she finds out where Waverly ends up. Wynhaught angst and the extent of Wayhaught's relationship is tested. Will Nicole do what it takes to makesure Waverly is safe and back on "Earth"? (I think we all know the answer to that question... or maybe not)





	1. The beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna reminisces what occurred 2 weeks and 3 days ago.

It has been three weeks since Wynonna lost Waverly to the garden and 2 weeks and 3 days since she broke the horrid news to Nicole regarding the disappearance of Waverly into the Garden.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, why does my mouth taste like something crawled up in it and died" groaned Wynonna whilst waking up and having her make shift bolster of an empty bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey roll down from her arms onto the floor.

"I think we both know the answer to your question" answered Jeremy in an unimpressive tone whilst eyeing the carefree bottle of Whiskey. He then continues scribbling on a piece of paper, pretending the prior situation did not affect him, however, failing in doing so. "Also, you know what helps! You! sleeping on anywhere else that is not the couch of our highly pristine working quarters"

"You know I can't just skip my way back to the homestead, it's not the same without her" uttered Wynonna whilst forcing herself to sit up on the black, hole-filled couch Nedley donated due to their lack of budget within the department, and hanging her head in defeat. "I need us to find her Jer, with half of our people gone, I..." 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" interrupted Jeremy, moving from his spot and sitting beside her.

"We've got a team and that's what counts. You, me, my gorgeously-handsome boyfriend who is a deputy by the way and Nicole- the Sheriff who is going to be your sister-in-law so soon I can feel in it my g.."

"No, nope, I don't need to hear the end of that sentence" Wynonna got up hastily whilst putting on her leather jacket. " On a completely irrelevant note, has Nicole spoken to you?" 

"Well apart from the casual morning greetings of "Hey Jer, anything new on Waves?" No, nothing really." Swallowed Jeremy in a cautious manner. He truly feels bad for not telling Wynonna about his hunch regarding Nicole, but until he can know for sure what Nicole is working on, there is no point in crying wolf.

"Right, she hasn't spoken to me since that God-awful day. Do you know what time she's coming in?" The brunette shakes her head remembering the revelations they had those days ago.

Flashback

"Hey, you're alright" whispered Wynonna whilst checking the semi-conscious, tied up Sheriff for any sign of visible bleeding or brusing. Nicole, Jeremy and Robin were all tied up on a chair in a warehouse that supposedly Valdez left them to... rot? Along with an empty bag of saline intravenous supply. There was no sign of activity or movement for what seems like days.

Soon they were brought to the hospital and apart from being diagnosed with dehydration and drugged on Ketamine- The classic date rape drug, they were alive and well. 

2 hours passed and Nicole stirred awake. "If Waves could see where you are right now, you would not hear the end of it" smilled Wynonna whilst getting up from her seat that was at the corner of the hospital room and inching closer to Nicole. 

"Hmm, speaking of, where is my beautiful fiance?" Ignoring the comment passed from Wynonna. Nicole needed to know that Waverly was safe and secure. "Did you manage to get Bulshar?" Suddenly remembering that before she went down, the big bad, son of hell was still alive.

"Nicole... its... I... the..." 

The hesitation from the brunette spurred Nicole to sober up and be aware of her surrounding. "Wynonna..." warned Nicole "Where is Waverly?"

"Look, why don't you just rest, I'll call the doctor in to check up on you. Just a sec... one sec.." With that Wynonna left Nicole to her thoughts and bewilderment, and slumped down the wall adjacent to Nicole's hospital room for a breather and silently sobbed. The scrunched up face Nicole gave her made her feel sick because now for the first time in three days, she truly realises that Waverly is gone and stuck in who knows where. For all she knows she could be in some messed up tree sex dungeon. 

"How the fuck do you expect me to break it to her baby girl. You can't just leave me hanging. She was suppose to be your thing, you were suppose to do this...Not me!" sobbed Wynonna, this is the first time the absence of her sister hits her. Wynonna indulges in the wallow of self pity and blame but in old Earp fashion after several minutes of going down the rabbit hole, she bounces back and reels away from it all. The brunette picks up her head from her slouched position and stares ahead, realising that crying wasn't getting her anywhere she carries herself off the floor and alerts Nicole's doctor.

A day passes, and Nicole is checking herself out from the hospital. " Hey you! Didn't know you could just discharge yourself. Did you bribe yourself out with flashing those dimples of yours?" uttered Wynonna, thinking that it'll probably lighten the mood for what she has to say. She's had roughly 18 hours to process a monologue in front of her favourite pair of buddies- Jim Bean and Black Label, explaining the disappearance of Waverly.

"Yeah, I was given the green light by Dr. Nickson, and, I can't wait to see Waves." Sighed Nicole whilst eyeing Wynonna and signing off the remaining paperwork needed for dichargement from the hospital. Wynonna left her cold blank yesterday and now that the brunette was still acting weird around her made her even more suspicious about the whereabouts of Waverly. Priding herself of being an optimist, she just thought that her lover was probably trying to figure out how to defeat Bulshar (Of course Nicole hadn't known that Bulshar has been defeated). 

"Here you go Sheriff. All done!" Interrupted the admin staff whilst handing Nicole her healthcare summary. "Thanks Jenny, do convey my get well soon wishes to John" smilled Nicole. Her past few weeks as Sheriff has been welcoming to most, and she's gotten to know her citizens more deeply than before, which is one of the main reasons she's wanted to work as an officer in a small town community like Purgatory. "Absolutely dear. I'll do that first thing as soon as he wakes up. I'm sure he'll miss you as his bed mate though" laughed Jenny as she enters the document room. 

"I see you've met John. He's one hell of a drinker that one." Reminisced Wynonna. She remembers the late nights she's spent in Shorty's drowning her problems in Whiskey, and John being there doing the same. They often played drunk pool later. 

"Yeah, we were bed mates. He's also been at the station multiple times, mostly for getting in bar fights." Answered Nicole while rolling her eyes.

"Right, yeah, what a classic. So, I kinda need to talk to you, it's about Waverly, and I think we should go somewhere private." Brushes Wynonna, since there is something more pressing than discussing about John and he's nightly rendezvous 

Not wanting to break her optimistic and calm streak, along with not being able to trust her voice, Nicole simply nods and they both head to the brunette' s truck. 

25 mins of silent car ride later, they reach their "somewhere private", it's of course the homestead. Nicole's patrol car is parked out at the residence and she silently wonders how it got there from Mercedes' estate. 

As soon as they enter the homestead, Nicole's resolve breaks. She's been trying to look for Waverly everywhere including looking out of the window whilst Wynonna drives them here. "Where is she Wynonna!? Do you seriously thing I'm dense or something, that I..."

"She's gone Nicole, they took her" shouted Wynonna, unable to hold her emotions. This was of course not her practiced monologue with her two feigning buddies, but, she's always learnt that things never go as plan when it comes to Earp standard operating.

"What...?"

After several firing questions and Nicole finally being updated with the events that occurred the past 4 days. She walks up to Wynonna, angry tears threatening to fall, but is still kept at bay. "How could you! You had one job, and one job only! To keep her safe" shouted Nicole. This was her first time raising her voice infront of the older brunette, but, as of right now, she could care less about protocol and aptitude. The brunette's insolence and poor judgement costed the red head's fiance. "You thought that drugging us up and taking my love away on your stupid adventure to kill Bulshar without backup was somehow responsible. And look now... Look at what YOU'VE DONE!" Nicole raised her voice. 

"Nic.." 

"It isn't your time to speak! You know all this time I trusted you" She pauses " I didn't mind that I was always one of the last person you updated about these things because I know you'd keep her safe, that she was priority. But fuck! Was I wrong." The tears have now started to fall from Nicole's red flushed cheeks. Unable to control her cool she punches her fist into the plastered wall next to Wynonna, causing Wynonna to jump and hit her back against the plastered wall. Now, Nicole is standing a mere inch or two from Wynonna, fist still in the plastered wall. Wynonna gulps from the closeness, the distraught on the sheriff's face is so visible it makes her feel all kinds of guilty. "Huhh" scoffed Nicole whilst eyeing Wynonna up and down intensely. "You know, this one is on me. I was wrong to believe that you could protect her. You've always been a failure, and now you've failed her too." With that Nicole retracted her fist from the wall and moved away from Wynonna. "Don't bother talking to me!" And from those last words, Nicole, opened the door and headed to her cruiser, started her engine using her spare keys and left the property within a heartbeat. 

Even with the roar of the engine. Those words were still ringing in the brunette's ears. Although, deep down she knew it was just the anger from Nicole speaking. She felt like she deserved it. (In fact, if Nicole didn't have that outburst she'd be a little worried regarding the relationship her sister and the Sheriff shared.) Nonetheless, the reaction was still very visceral. 

Nicole was the only one who was able to speak her mind regarding Waverly. Waverly was their person. Selfishly she's been keeping the crazy yet important part of Waverly to herself, not knowing the implications it has had on Nicole. Realising her mistake she hopes Nicole would be able to forgive and focus on getting Waverly back. 

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hello! Earth to Earp 1" sang Jeremy. 

"Uh.. yeah" 

"Where were you? You were gone for a solid minute there" said Jeremy in puzzlement. 

"Oh, probably... um.. microsleeping. Waves said it's a thing" defended Wynonna. 

"Sure, no doubt. Anyway, to answer your question. Nicole isn't in today, she said she's taking the next two days off, something about needing to prepare for her next case or what not." Brushed off Jeremy, secretly hoping Wynonna would catch on Nicole's weird excuses. 

"Next case!? What could be more important than getting Waves back" replied Wynonna. The lack of updates from the redhead these past two weeks is frustrating her to no end. "I guess this is what people refer to as karma" the brunette thinks to herself. 

"So where do you think she'd be?" Uttered Wynonna whilst gathering her car keys. 

"I mean I'm no Nicole expert but I'd say maybe check her house?" Replied Jeremy nonsensically. 

"Hmm, right. Thanks, Jeremy" suddenly feeling a need to explain her gratitude. "Thanks for sticking around, we couldn't have done half the things without you!" With that she left the station, not waiting for a reply, and slithered onto the driver seat of her truck. Hoping to the universe that Nicole would be a bit more accommodating and a lot less cold shoulder-y.


	2. A visit to Haught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna visits Nicole and angst ensues

Wynonna has been sitting in her jeep, parked at the curb, 2 meters from the sky blue coloured house for 10 minutes now. She's been talking to herself, gaining the courage to enter. "C'mon Earp, the worst she can do is tell you to leave. Sometimes you just have to bite the bullet and see it through" she tells her reflection using the rear view mirror of her broken, hand me down Jeep. Hoping that these words of encouragement would soon make her more inclined to leave the truck. 

It isn't the fact that she hasn't been to Nicole's house uninvited before, in fact 8 out of the 9 times she's been there was as an uninvited guest. It's the fact that the last time they spoke, it ended on such a bitter note, that entering Nicole's house would seem like pouring kerosene on an already 50 feet, open burning, hell fire. "This is more than just You. Do it for Waves" and with that last pep talk she got out of her Jeep and headed to the redhead's abode. 

Standing in front of it, she tries twisting the handle and surprisingly it unlocks. "This is wierd" she thinks, Nicole never ever leaves her door unlocked. Much to her dismay, she enters anyway. Thinking that she could encounter the worst, she takes off her gun from the holster and unclocks it. Since, peacemaker is now a sword, and having no clue as to how to morph it into a gun, she carries two conventional Glock .45 Caliber pistols that defintely do have a kick to it when fired. This is done to make up for the fact that peacemaker is currently lacking for putting away some 21st century baddies at a safe distance.

As she enters the house. She was shocked to see the state of the living room. There were papers everywhere. In fact to move through the living room without stepping on these papers seemed like an impossible task. To gain a better look at what these papers were about, the brunette inched closer and picked up the closest paper to her and reads. "Crystalline quartz opens up portal gateways to other worldly realms... What the eff even is this" Wynonna states as she places the paper back down in the exact place on the floor. As she moves deeper into the living room, and now having a full view of Nicole's handiwork, she's honestly impressed. There were multiple boards each having various symbols and photographs with red threads over lining each of them showing their relativity. As she skims the information located all over the room (which was way too much), she realises one thing. Nicole hadn't given up on finding Waverly. In fact all of "this random information about soil samples? And opening gateways and portal like structures located at leylines... what even is a leyline !?" Thought Wynonna, showed how much they needed Nicole. 

"Aaaa... Hnngh..." loud huffing noises followed by punching noises broke her attention from the board. Curiosity got the best of her and she slowly follows where the noise is coming from. She then finds herself in Nicole's garage. 

Nicole POV 

It's been three weeks since Waverly went missing. Since the night Wynonna filled her in, with regards to the tree like structures pulling Waverly into the Garden, she has been determined to bring her love back. But that doesn't mean that she's been on high spirits 100% of the time. Sometimes the only way to get the sleep she needs for proper functioning the next couple of days is to exhaust herself out by punching the shit out of her punching bag, and on her days off where she allows herself to be irresponsible, she drowns her sorrows in alcohol. 

She's been going on 98 hours with only 4 hours of sleep. In between keeping Purgatory safe during her shifts, she's had to up her research and the only way she could do it was to work in between them. Finding contacts about people who knew about the Garden wasn't easy. On her journey to finding out what the Garden really was and the "people" in it, she knows one thing - that she's needs to get Waverly out... and fast. 

So there she was, punching the red, 4 feet bag filled with sand. She's been on it for hours, in fact time seems to fly past whenever she works on it. Mainly cause she reminisces about the time she and Waverly spent, and with each punch the intention of getting Waverly back in one piece becomes more clearer and attainable. 

Wynonna POV

Wynonna has been standing against the door leading to the garage for 5 minutes now. Seeing the disheveled look on the 5'10 Sheriff that was wearing a simple black, Calvin Klein sports bra and a track pants with her white bandaged fist filled with splotches of blood on her knuckles, meaning that there was probably some lacerations underneath those bandages. She's never seen Nicole in this condition before. The drive in her punches seemed to be fueled by rage... and purpose. Like she was training for the arena in the medieval times.

Suddenly feeling the need to stop this, she walks closer and places her hand on the redhead's shoulder. The next thing she knows is that she being carried and flipped over to the ground, with her front pushed against the concrete floor and her right arm twisted around her back creating a searing sharp pain. With the added weight of the Sheriff on her back, the brunette yells her defeat. "Ow, okay, i surrender... white flag... I wave the white flag!! ..." and with that Nicole got off her. 

"I thought I told you not to speak to me. Why are you here!" Spoke Nicole, her voice was course and tired. She then moved her way to the cabinet and pulls out a bottle of rum, drinking straight from it. The bitter sting in her throat was a much welcomed pain. 

Upset about the way she has been treated by Nicole with the unnecessary violence and now drinking. Wynonna gets up, off from the ground and snatches the bottle of rum from Nicole's hand. "What are you even doing! Huh? Do you really think that drinking your sorrows away will bring her back" scolds Wynonna.

"Yeah, you would know all about drinking sorrows away" scoffs Nicole. The redhead then turns her back to the older brunette and removes her bandages. 

"You know Nicole, I didn't peg you for a sore loser, you lose someone and you act like a child. You aren't the only that lost her..." Wynonna reasoned "I lost her too" and her voice fell a notch tone lower. 

"Yeah, maybe, but I wasn't the one that did that to her. I am allowed to feel this way, Earp!" Gritted Nicole, harshly. 

"Classic" eye rolled Wynonna. "Look, can we just put aside our differences and try find Waverly? Please." Shrugged Wynonna in defeat. She can't take this back and forth any longer. It's honestly draining her more than she gives it credit for. Not talking to Nicole, whether she believes it or not, is affecting her. Nicole is her rock too, when she needs someone that is practical, logical but caring, she's goes to her. Nicole has always cared. She was good, one of the best of us! And with Waverly temporarily missing, they need each other. That's what family is for... right?

"Also, I saw your detective work in the living room. It's really good!" Wynonna exclaimed. "I can see why Waves would want to get in your pants...I... I mean fell in love with you... You know with how research is her thing and all" snickered Wynonna, trying to lighten the mood. 

But nicole wasn't having it, functioning with a lack of sleep, a pounding headache and lactic acid build up in her muscles. Nicole draws her Smith and Wesson pistol and points it to Wynonna. Anger still visible on her face. "Everything is joke to you isn't it Earp." Nicole inches closer to Wynonna, still pointing the weapon. With the rage she feels, she felt like she could honestly just pull the trigger. "Have you forgotten so easily?" Paused Nicole "You drugged me that day, and dragged Waves to fight for your curse! She isn't even an Earp but she's locked up there and you're here enjoying the living." Now the gun is flush in between Wynonna's eyes.

That's when Wynonna notices Nicole's heavy eyes, the eyes that are begging for her one true love to come back. The eyes that have red, black rings around it, showcasing the the lack of sleep the owner of those two eyes hazel eyes have. The pain Nicole felt radiates to her very being, she feels it and she can't help but pushes against the weapon, and tears roll out onto her cheeks. "You're right, I don't deserve to be here." Sighed Wynonna "I should be the one suffering, not her."

The sudden shift in manner didn't go unnoticed by Nicole. With a sudden vibration in her pocket, Nicole pulls away the weapon and sets it down. She then pulls out her phone. 

"I've got the list of products. Meet in an hour at the usual -B.SM." 

Nicole then types out a quick text replying to the semi encrypted message. She would never deal with this particular person, but times have changed, getting Waverly out of that forsaken place was priority. If all that she's read up is true, then, that is no place for a person as bubbly as Waverly should be. It's a place that sucks up life through the alluring nature and deception of giving life. "What a sick joke" she thinks.

"Hey, so we good?" Interrupted Wynonna from Nicole's thoughts. "We could use an extra pair of hands, it seems like you've got a really good database and Jeremy has been researching on th.." 

"I've got to go. I'll be out of town for a short while" snapped Nicole. She knows what she needs to do and she's not going to wait for Wynonna to catch up. There is a short time span and she needs this to be done.

"What do you mean you'll be out of town? We have to find Waves remember" replied Wynonna. To get Wynonna off her back, Nicole puts on a facade. "I need this Wynonna, just for a couple of hours, I need to screw my head right. Trust me, I'm doing this for Waves. I need to think about how we can work together, without having to shoot you." Replied Nicole, not all of it was a lie she thinks. Luckily fate is on her side (for now), and Wynonna let's it go and nods. 

The older brunette then says a quick goodbye and drive safe before leaving the redhead. Nicole knows meeting this person is tacky and risky, but she also knows that this is the only source of information she's got, that can be somewhat relied upon. Plus, it's not like she has time on her side.

With that she packs her weapon failsafes and essential research papers for later questioning into her duffle bag and tosses it in the trunk of her Jeep. Knowing that Jeremy might track her, she leaves her usual phone at the counter of her household and takes her secondary burner phone that only 2 other people have numbers of- Waverly and now B.SM (Baron Samedi).


	3. Haughty Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets the Baron and more information about the dealings is known.

A 45 minute drive later, she zeroes in on the warehouse. She first met Baron whilst on a case. To many he was known as the exchanger or middle man. Most people underestimate his prowess, but Nicole knows better. Often times he would be slouched in cafe or at a bar just observing, and the one thing she has learnt as an observer herself and whilst working the big cases at the city is that those who observe are the the most cleverest. Whether they use that cleverness for the good or the bad is an entirely different issue. 

Observing is a strength, when one sees the conversations, facial expressions and social circles associated with another person they find your strengths and most importantly for Baron, their weakness.

Whilst in the car, she remembers the last word spoken to her by the Baron himself. "We'll meet again Nicole, and hopefully in a more desperate circumstance." The smirk he gave her before leaving her office left a bad taste in her mouth, but she soon thought nothing of it. Thinking about it now, how very wrong was she. 

The clocked ticked to 12:58 pm sharp, which means it's been exactly an hour since he sent the text. She then jumps off from her 2015 Turqoise Jeep Patriot and equips herself with the needed artilary from the duffle bag and brings along the pieces of paper she needs to ask Baron about; since their last meeting ended with a bargain to sell herself if he tells her the needed items.

The Sheriff is sporting an army-camouflage shirt that has a V- neck along with black leather jacket and fitted jeans. Over the shirt, she has her usual horizontal shoulder vest police holsters that is equipped with 5 rounds of refill bullets, and two Smith and Wesson XVR 460 Magnum whereby one of them is equipped with wodden bullets. On her belt holster she has her two classic black Remington 870 and along with her stun gun, pepper spray, Swiss knife and other small kits of weapons. In less than a minute she's walking into the deserted warehouse off Highway 33. 

As she walks in, she notices a table with some papers strewn about. Her hand is always on her right Remington 870. She closes the distance to the table and sees the same symbols, she's been researching about. There are 5 symbols.

One is a symbol similar to the bass clef in music notes but has been rotated 180 degrees. The second is a spiral shaped pattern with a diagonal line across it. The third pattern is an eye, known as the eye of horus. The fourth symbol is of a tree, the Celtic tree of life. And the last symbol is of a 2D tetrahedron- similar to that of a "Merkaba". With hundreds of hours of research just these past three weeks, she has seen these geometric symbols everywhere, especially whenever she reads ancient Sumerian texts about opening the "Paradise" 

"You know what they are" says a deep voice in astonishment. In a matter of surprise, she turns around and pulls out her pistol. Seeing that it was the Baron, she does an eyeroll and puts her pistol back into the holster. 

"Let us not waste time Baron, you've got the list?" 

"Yes, I do. But before I hand it over... have you thought about what I said?" smirked Baron whilst giving the redhead his signature crooked smile. The Baron never ages, or so it seems. He is 5'11 with a tan complexion, he has misty blue eyes that appears to have hypnotic properties. Anyone with eyes can see that he's good looking but of course Nicole could care less about appearance. 

"I don't exactly have a choice, do I Baron" Nicole scoffs. 

Samedi closes in and walks around her like a predator eyeing its prey. "Well, we all have choices, Sheriff. I can't take away your free will. It just depends which path we choose and if we are willing to take on the consequences of our actions." Now he's standing right in front of Nicole, and flips out the piece of paper.

"In this paper you'll find what you need to open the gate of Eden. You'll be able to enter it and safe her." He dangles the piece of paper In front of Nicole. "Don't you want that Nicole. Don't you want to safe your future wife-to-be?" He further indulges Nicole. "You know my last source says that there isn't much time left. So I can't promise you if she'll be there after the next moon cycle." With that remark, Nicole's head jerks up and attempts to snatch the piece of paper.

"Nnnt, nnnt, nnnt" clicks Baron's tongue in an attempt to show his displeasement with the hurried reaction Nicole portrayed. "Not so fast Sheriff, we have to legitimise our deal." 

"Of course nothing goes above the Baron's head," she thinks. Waverly needs her, if it means that she has to make some stupid deal, she'll just have to deal with consequences later. This is how their relationship works- in the name of self sacrifice, but if it meant that the world can hear Waverly's contagious laugh, then it will be worth it. Nicole smiles at the last thought.

With that Nicole extends her hand. "Its a deal." 

"Very well then. Just so you know, I get whatever I want, it is soul binding" confirms Baron. 

Nicole nods, "I agree to the terms, provided that this list allows me to enter the Gate and safe her."

"It will work, I vow on that, but once you're in there, I can't help you, and in good faith I will answer three questions, and no less" smirked Baron once again as he saw the papers Nicole brought, knowing that the redhead would need some questions answered.

"What! I have to make a deal so you can answer questions too?" Nicole answers in bewilderment and hits the small stack of papers on the table.

"Of course, nothing in this world is free Sheriff Nicole Rayleigh Haught, everything comes at a price, even love" retort Baron. "But like I said out of good faith, I will answer three"

"Hnff" scoffs Nicole while subtly shaking her head. She has no time to deal with Baron. She has to think of three out of the hundreds of questions she has about the portal systems.

"Fine. Get on with it"

Baron then grips her right arm pulls up her leather jacket sleeve, exposing her pale forearm. They are now both gripping each other's opposite forearm in a tight embrace. He then pulls out a yellow ribbon using his free hand and ties it around their entangled forearm. "Rectuvis emblem sihphoria...." The chanting of words that sounded Latin with a mix of Gaelic went on for a good minute and then the ribbon tightened and a white light travelled down from Nicole's right forearm, through to Baron's left forearm and disappears under the sleeve of his plain blue button up shirt. His eyes then briefly lit yellow. 

The ribbon then slackened and Nicole quickly pulls off her forearm as if she has been burnt by the touch. She runs her hand through her forearm, noticing an appearing tattoo of a flame just below the crevice of her inner elbow. She gulps, suddenly worried about what has happened, but she quickly diffuses away from the thought and pulls her leather jacket sleeve down.

Noticing the distress expression on Nicole's face, he decides to tell her what has occured "Part of your soul is in a bind, that's the light that your saw leave your body and travel to mine. You will get it back when your role is done. Since you asked me of one thing that is of the severity of life and death, I get to ask of a thing that has the equal value or lower. So when the time comes, I WILL find you, and you WILL keep your promise." 

Frustratingly and in a lost for words, Nicole nods her head.

"So can I get to the questions? Now that, THAT is out of the way?" Questioned Nicole.

"Yes, you may. Remember three questions, so ask wisely" repeated Baron whilst handing over the list of ingredients she needs to open the gate leading to Eden.

"Okay, so these 6 things- two obelisk shaped Crystalline quartz (that sounds familiar she thinks), a rock sheet of ammolite, a blood soul of a ghoul, blood of a vampire and blood of a pure human are suppose to open the gate." Read the Sheriff. "So how do I arrange all of these things in order to open the gate?

"Excellent question Sheriff. Luckily for you only a pure human or someone of angelic descent that is also part human can enter the gates of Eden which luc.."

"That doesn't make sense. Doc Holiday whose a vampire entered the gate of Eden!" Interrupted Nicole.

"Are you sure he's still a vampire" smirked Baron at the look of puzzlement on the young Sheriff's face. "Anyway as I was saying, only a pure human and people of angelic descent can enter the Garden itself, which lucky for you, there isn't going to be any problem. 

"So that's why Julian couldn't enter the Gates and nor could Bulshar. He had to turn mortal in order to enter" Nicole thinks out loud. 

"So anywho, those arrangements have to be made on one of two leylines, here at the Ghost River Triangle on the eve of full moon. No later and not a day prior." The Baron warned. " You will need to find an open area where the boundary of the gate will be the two quartz obelisks. In the middle of those boundaries, the sheet of ammolite rock must be placed. When the moonlight shines on it, the portal will immediately open. But remember you will only have 2 hours, 2 minutes and 2 seconds before the portal closes and once its closed..." He pauses "you will have no way of escaping it." 

With that piece of information, the young Sheriff clenches her jaw. "This shit just gets tougher and tougher doesn't it" she thinks to herself whilst taking a deep breath.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the Baron. "Like I said, love has a price." 

Not wanting to mistakenly say a statement that could be misinterpreted as a question, the young Sheriff keeps her mouth shut and keenly listens.

"The rest of the ingredients you attain have to be mixed together and those symbols have to be written out on each of the obelisks. Only when the moonlight shines, after all this is done, will the portal open." 

"Okay, so you said one of two leylines. How do I know which one to go to and open the gate from?" Asked Nicole whilst registering the information she has obtained. 

With an impressed expression, the Baron continued to answer. He never has underestimated Nicole, even in their first encounter, he knew she was smart and her attention to detail is what will make her successful in doing his biddings. "I think we both know the answer to that. Didn't you send varying soil samples to that BBD scientist?" The Baron questions whilst eyeing her. 

Nicole maintains a stoic face, waiting for a response. She's not giving anything away, even if this strange man somehow knew what she was doing on the down low. Perhaps Jeremy might have accidently said it in Shorty's or at the vegan cafe, he and Waverly often visit during lunch break. Once again she smilled at the later thought. 

Noticing that Nicole wasn't going to answer his question, he continues and states " the soil that has a higher quantity of alkalinity is going to create a more profound and fully formed portal." 

With that, Nicole nods her head and proceeds to ask her last question. "What is really in the Garden, Baron?" It's not that the redhead hasn't done her research, she has to know all possibilities of what she's going to be dealing with. 

With that question, the Baron visibly shrinks. "No one knows for sure, not many have lived to tell the tale." He huffs "What i mean by that is... many that have gone in, have disappeared" The Baron slumps whilst scratching his blackish-grey hair. "The only thing I can tell you is that it was a place where the first of the humans thrived, the good ones, the people who cared about the environment, the people who cared about being loving and kind. But then somehow, some of the "first ones" escaped the Garden and all hell broke loose. Being here on this plane of existence was exciting to many of the "first ones", but some of them became corrupted and wanted more. Greed, Ego, Anger, they were the emotions that sequestered within them, because of their lack of care they were banished from the lands of the Garden." He explains. "Soon, only two were left, it is said that the "first ones" were stationed in the Garden to guard the very powerful of weapons whom only the "first ones" can yield. But I can't know for sure. You can't use conventional weapons in there, so it would be hard to protect yourself." Sighed Baron. "Because of the lack of the "first ones", it is believed that a natural evil has taken over." With a pregnant pause, Baron then continues "Whatever is in there, it allures their prey through the manipulation of nature." With that last bit of info, her head snaps to Baron's direction. She's heard that before... read that before..."manipulation of nature" she repeats. 

"Well, it's good to know all that info. I best get going now." Nicole brushes off. Either Baron lacks some key points or that he's just not telling her the full scope of what to expect... All she can compute right now, is the fact that Waverly (and Doc) are in danger. She then starts picking up her materials whilst formulating a plan on how to attain those materials.

"Really, not even a thank you!?" Retort Baron.

"I have given you my soul, to do with what you please. So I think I'm good" Nicole states in a matter of fact tone.

As the redhead turns to leave, the Baron stops her, holding her arm. "One piece of advice Sheriff, when you open the portal, there will be things that would want to go in." The redhead's eyes bulges out, taking in this new piece of information. "So, in good faith, you might want to think about making amends with your team." He stated whilst holding an even tighter grip on her arm. "Because as you're probably aware by now, if you miss this round, then you will have to wait for the next moon cycle, and I don't think poor Waverly could survive that long." Snickered Baron. 

And with that she pulls her arm off his grip, anger reaching her face and walks off. "Your team underestimates you Sheriff but you are stronger than you think." He yells as he sees her figure disappear out of the door and he was left in the dark with a small florescent white light hanging over his head. 

"You might be the one I've been waiting for... for 2002 years" the Baron whispers whilst holding the yellow ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What!? Three chapter in a span of 24 hours! Who knew writing could be kinda addictive. Anyway hope y'all are enjoying it.


	4. Love beats all evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Nicole's backstory is explored.

Nicole hurries to her Jeep and turns on the engine. After the conversation she had with Baron, she feels the need to just get out of the abandoned, woodwork warehouse. She adjusts her gear on reverse and presses on the gas pedal whilst turning the steering wheel with a sharp right, then switching the gear to drive and speeding out of the compound, leaving a cloud of dust in the wake of the screeching tires on gravel and rock.

She was driving 130 km/hr in a usual 100 km/hr zone. Instead of turning left into Purgatory, she decides to venture straight. After 15 minutes of driving aimlessly, she abruptly stops at the side of the road and turns off the engine, suddenly feeling compelled to get out of that confined space and breathe. She can feel her heart pounding against her sternum and ribcage with the blood rushing to her ears. Soon, she realises that she's hyperventilating. The redhead, pushes the door of the Jeep open, and falls out onto the black tar road. She sprawls her limbs onto the road trying to control her breathing. 

She hasn't had one of those episodes for almost a decade now. Being stuck in her head and going in overdrive caused her to reel back the tapes on her "poison years" as she often calls it. 

The words, "love always has a price" from Baron rings in her head.

FLASHBACK 

"Nicole what is this?" Utters her Father in a disapproving tone.

Nicole applied to the Police Academy, 3 days after graduating from the University of Toronto, majoring in Criminal Justice and Law along with minoring in Psychology. She never told anyone except for her close group of 5 friends that she was trying out as a police officer. Her parents have always had an intellectual-egotistical air about them. Both of them worked as college professors in the field of Anthropology and Philosophy. It was expected for the redhead to do the same. 

"Don't know," Nicole states. She was busy fixing her motorbike when the letter came. Her parents never usually cared about what she did. In fact most of the time, they left her to her own devices. They rarely had conversations. So when Mr Vincent Haught asks her a question, her go to answers were monotone, one worded responses.

The next thing she knows is that a cloth is being flung her way along with the letter. She wipes her hand on said cloth and unfolds the letter.

"Congratulations, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, you have been accepted into the Panzer 3rd Division, Calgary, Police Academy." She had to re-read this sentence multiple times before registering that she can finally leave this hell hole of a place and work at a job she'll cherish for the rest of her life until her dying days. Happy tears starts pooling in her eyes and falls onto the semi crumpled paper. 

"Oh, now she's crying! I told you she didn't want that job." Retort her mother whilst playfully slapping her father's forearm. "I guess, you're right" replied Vincent happily. "Did they really thing that the tears she shed were sad tears." Nicole astonishingly wonders. Feeling obliged to put an end to all this hypocrisy, she says, "You're wrong" and pauses. "You're so horribly wrong, it's been 21 years that I've been around both of you but you still have no clue who I am!?" She then eyes both of them. The two older Haughts were still wearing a baffling expression. "For people who work in a university, they can quite daft at times" she thinks. "These are happy tears, and if you think I'm not going to accept this job, you're horrendously wrong." Nicole replies and walks off to pack her things. 

Her parents quickly follow after her and barges into her room. "You are making a mistake, Nic!" Vincent raised his voice. "You've always been a misfit in this family, always on your own path of self righteousness." eye rolls her mother. " We have tolerated all your actions for these years" shouted Mrs Jenny Haught. The older Haught, in a fuel of rage, moves into the room and pulls away at Nicole's clothes while she was packing what little belonging she owned. Being frustrated with her parents and their attempt of control. She stopped packing and screamed on the top of her lungs "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tears were now pouring down her fragile face. "I've done everything you asked, I stayed out of your way since I realised that both of you wanted that, I don't ask for much, but I need to do what I love" she reasoned. The next thing she feels is a seering, burning, dull pain on her left cheek. "Did her mother really slapped her across her face... it wouldn't be the first time" she thinks dejectedly. Even though the abuse wasn't rampant at the Haught estate, they did occur from time to time, when both of her parents were drunk off alcohol along with their vacation high. "How dare you raise your voice in front of us. Who do you think you are!?" Accused her mother.

"Being a filthy cop is doing what you love!?" Scoffed her father. He then closes in, standing next to Jenny. "Right now you choose!" He proposes "your shabby, half grade of a career job or US!" The choice has always been easy. She knew what she wanted and she'll prove them wrong if she has to. She'll be the best god-damn officer there is! 

On that night, the one thing she'll never forget Mr Vincent Haught say as she loaded the trunk of her 3rd hand, Nissan 1997 sedan, "The love you seek, comes at a price, Nicole Rayleigh Haught. You'll see... soon you'll be back here begging for us to take you in." She lets the words sink in, and decides to get her last words into their thickened skulls. "I won't be back, trust me... Don't hold your breath." With that she enters into her car and starts the engine. Over the roaring engine, she hears, "You'll always be a failure, you could never do what is right and EVERYONE will continue suffering because of you. You will never deserve love, Nicole... NEVER!" On the drive out of the estate, she felt every fiber of her cell exhale. It was the most calmest she's felt. 

END FLASHHBACK

Why did her neuronal cells decide to fire responses to remind her of that episode of her life and hence worsen her panic attack will remain a mystery, but she focuses on the relief she felt when she left the estate.

She has always acknowledged the fact that she had a troubled childhood, and maybe the fact that trouble seems the follow her in different forms, testing her limits, is why her brain thought it was an important memory to remind her off, because soon after that she met Shae and eventhough they are amicably divorced, they had a fun run together and of course not long after that, she met her one and true soulmate, Waverly Earp.

Maybe, even though trouble follows her, love is something she will never fall short off. Her father will always be wrong on that one thing. She will always have love, because she will always have Waverly. On that note, she smiles to herself. 

"No one is here... " the redhead wonders. There is peace in living in the moment, when you know no future and past. For that moment she finally gains control of her very self and focusses on being in the present. The young Sheriff closes her eyes, and focusses on the penetrating rays of the sun on her face, neck and hands. 

She feels the the heat from the road warm her head, back and calves. 

She notices the soft breeze and smell of spring in the air. 

She hears the birds chirp away at a distance, welcoming the new season. 

"You're fine, you're strong, you're independent, you can do this Nicole, you always have. You're a survivor and now you're gonna safe Her." Nicole repeats this chant over and over again, pausing at every phrase and letting the meaning of the words wash over her. 

What seems like half an hour later, she gets off the road and gets into her Jeep, driving back to Purgatory. Enough time has been spent grieving over her past events and sulking over losing Waverly. It's time for a game plan.


	5. Rank and File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairly short chapter to fill in what happened in BBD Purgatory quarters while Nicole was dealing with Baron and her emotion.

Back at the station, Wynonna pushes her way through the doors of the BBD quarters. 

"That stupid... piece of work...!" Fumed Wynonna. The brunette is in no way unobservant. She knows Nicole is hiding something. Although she left the redhead's house in "peace", she has been simmering in anger, disappointment and disconcertment

"Wow, what happened to your face... and shirt?" Screeched Jeremy with a confused expression whilst tilting his head to his left. Little did the brunnete know that when she was wrestled to the ground by Nicole, some of the concrete and cement scuff painted her clothing and face. 

"Ugh" she groaned whilst dusting off the remnants. "An unpleasant greeting from Nicole." She theatrically bowed whilst moving her arms up and down to show Nicole's work of "art". 

"I guess things didn't go as well, then." Jeremy smilled sheepishly. 

"Does it even matter?" Scoffed Wynonna. How is she suppose to protect them, when half of them don't convey their whereabouts and mission plan. Just when she thought she lost all control, she recieves a light bulb moment. "Hey, can you pull out Nicole's whereabouts?"

"You mean, you want me to track her phone!?" Exclaimed Jeremy.

"Yes, or her patrol car... just something. She said she's going out of town" Wynonna rallied nonsensically "...after she received a text." The gears in her brain is starting to spin. 

"What if she's..." replied Jeremy

"Blowing of some steam..." 

"What!? No... God no... She's like the most loyal person I know!" Reasoned Jeremy whilst scrunching up his face in disgruntlement. "What if she's working on something dangerous?.." gulped Jeremy.

"What do you mean something dangerous...What is it that you're not telling me Jer!?" Wynonna closes the distance between them.

"Um... nothing... It's... Well... It's jjust a hhhunch..." stuttered Jeremy. He knows the brunette is crazy protective of her family.

Wynonna squints her eyes and stares dead on Jeremy. "Jeremy, I may not have been in the army to learn how to waterboard... but I DO have the internet." Threatened Wynonna, now pulling out peacemaker - sword edition and pulling it close to his face.

"I swear on the 102 vinyl pop head collection of Star Wars figurines, that she hasn't relented anything... well, except for giving me random dirt samples to examine and test for metallic properties..." revealed Jeremy. In frustration, she puts down the weapon.

"This has to be serious... he loves those things more than me..." enters Robin without knocking. 

"I do not" reasons Jeremy. He tilts his head whilst blowing off an air kiss to his newly deputized boyfriend who seems to just be off his shift. 

"Ew, dude. Keep it in the bed room." Wynonna then steps back and places her hands on the table sighing in defeat. 

Sensing her distress, Jeremy motions his head to Wynonna's direction- sending a "telepathic" message that he's needed here and their lunch break will have to wait. 

Robin, catching on, quietly slips out of the door and leaves the two "BBD agents".

"Hey, I'm always here... if you need to talk" and offers a kind smile. He can only imagine how the older brunette is feeling. First she loses her dragon lover, then her sister and now her kinda best friend? whom she's in polar opposite with but totally respects. When he receives no response form the older brunette, he continues. "I can hack her systems and totally invade Nicole's privacy, if you'd like." Jeremy coons. 

With that remark, Wynonna chortles. "When you put it that way... How do you expect me to refuse." Reasons Wynonna. 

5 minutes later, Jeremy receives a ping for both of the devices. "Huh!? That's weird" exclaims Jeremy. 

"What... why..." Wynonna ran from her seat on the couch, next to Jeremy who was on the office chair starring at his computer screen.

"Is she alright!? Waverly will literally hang me if anything happens to..." 

"No, she's more than fine" interrupted Jeremy. "Wynonna she's at home... or at least that is where her phone and cruiser are." 

"It doesn't make sense"

"Well, did you see her leave?" Questioned Jeremy.

"Technically... no, but, why would she lie?" 

"If it would put your mind at ease, we could always stop by her house? Offers Jeremy.

"Huh! Sure, and this time around I'll get my face painted with blood." Scoffs Wynonna. 

"I'm pretty sure she's sober now." Jeremy states while eyeing the wall clock. The time is now, 12:40 pm.

"Wait, how do you know she's drunk?" Questions Wynonna, looking at Jeremy suspiciously. "Are you saying that she's been doing this more than once?" Wynonna is sporting a worried look. Everyone knows that there is supposed to only be one resident drunk within a group of friends, and she proudly held that place. Now hearing Nicole is taking on what she's doing is just simply unspeakable in her books. 

"Um... did I... I didn't say that..." Jeremy is back in his panicked state, fidgeting around with his pen and making himself look busy by pushing some random pieces of paper around.

"Jeremy..." 

"Okay, fine. Well according to Robin, whenever she's off her shift, she would either be at this police gym or at home working off her punching bag with a side of alcohol." Cringed Jeremy at the last bit. He's much aware of the self-destructive habit the young Sheriff picked up. "Apparently, that's the only way she gets a shut eye" Jeremy states in a tone of pity. He's only been with Robin for a little over a month, but yet, the thought of losing his love is unimaginable. Thinking now, he would probably go down a similar path. Not wanting to think more about that, he shivers and jerks himself out that train of thought. 

"Jesus" exclaims Wynonna. "I should have been there for her" whispers Wynonna. 

"You didn't know, and it's not your fault... some people deal with loss differently." Says Jeremy.

"But that's the thing, Waverly isn't dead!" States Wynonna in a matter of fact tone. "She's just trapped in some multidimensional-ly place." Science really isn't her thing. 

"I'm sure she's fine, so is Doc." Said Jeremy optimistically. Is it weird that no one really is focussed on getting Doc back? Maybe getting Waverly back would mean getting Doc back too... that the scenarios are implied thinks Jeremy. 

"So are we going to break into her house or what?" 

"Shouldn't we call her, so it seems like we tried to let her know that we tr..." Jeremy reasons.

"Jeremy, I swear one of these days... I'm literally going to find out what comes out of the other end of peacemaker when I shove it through you." Wynonna frustratingly retorts. 

The graphic imagery it produced made Jeremy physically gag. 

"I think, that's cue for us to leave." Jeremy hurriedly says whilst gathering his Surface Pro Laptop along with a couple of pieces of paper and shoving it in his black Adidas Backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked the chapter. 
> 
> I'm in no way a profesh writer so feel free to provide any feedback.:)


	6. Breaking Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Jeremy break into Nicole's house and some information is obtained on the scope of their problem.

Wynonna and Jeremy are now standing infront of Nicole's house. Wynonna tries twisting the doorknob but it was to no avail. The redhead has locked her door.

"Are your sure it's the right thing to do?" Squeaked Jeremy.

"If you said she hasn't moved for the past half hour, then something bad could have occurred." Reasoned Wynonna. "She could be bleeding out Or concussed for all we know." 

"Or... Maybe she's just sleeping and left her phone on a desk or something." Provoked Jeremy. He truly feels bad for what they're about to do. Whenever he volunteers to go check up on the Redhead, she would always tell him not to bother and that her house was off limits. 

With an eyeroll, Wynonna picks the lock and after a series of fiddling with the lock. "Chhk" -the knob turns and the door becomes unlocked. 

"Woah... Merlin's beard" exclaimed Jeremy. 

He took in the sight of the living room. There were documents stacked up on each other, two boards that had multiple photographs and notations, a series of files that appeared to had come from an old document storage facility and multiple sticky notes with diagrams drawn on it. All in all, it was a nerd detective's dream (If it weren't for the dire situation his best friend and 150 year old crush was in. He would be uploading multiple pics of this surrounding as #GOALS on Tumblr.)

He then zeroes in on the closest board to him. The board had black and white photographs pinned up on it. The photographs looked like something off from the early 1900s, showcasing many different types of ritualistic ceremony. He then moves across the living room onto the second board. In the middle of the board, is a photograph of Waverly with multiple red threads diverging from the photograph onto other scripts of information. His most recent test report on the soil sample given by Nicole was also on the board. Words like Iron, zinc and Lead were circled in a red pen. Putting two and two together, he realised that these contents were particularly high within a soil sample especially in a location like Purgatory (which should be unheard of). Anyway, whatever that meant, was of vital information; because he sees it scribbled again on the post-it notes decorating the plain white wall. 

He then walks to Nicole's desk, and sees more scribblings on paper strewn about and an especially old parchment from the Chipewyan Prairie Nation amongst them. "That's odd" thinks Jeremy. He picks up the parchment to gain a better look, and sees a hand drawn picture of 5 men dressed like one would in the...1200s?. He doesn't seem to recognise anyone as he scans the picture. 

"THE ORDER OF THE BLACK QUILL: From Left to right: Awenasa Archockee, Bazel Santos, Obadiah Drulay, Nahiosi Icrimsker and Rufus Mosedyan-Erest." Was all the information written on this parchment. 

"All this information... Why didn't she share it with us?" Asked Jeremy in perplexion. 

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought you knew?" Answers Wynonna.

"No, I don't. Does this facial expression show that, Wynonna!?" Jeremy says while pointing at his face. "Whatever this is, I have no idea where Nicole obtained half of it!" Continues Jeremy. "I have been thoroughly checking the BBD database and there has been nothing new about the Garden of Eden" exasperated Jeremy. 

"Are you saying that Nicole out-researched you" smilled Wynonna. 

"Ugh" groaned Jeremy. "I guess she did... all this time I've wasted researching using the wrong database." Jeremy leans against the wall and slips down until he's on the ground. "I should have been out there, doing more research... making myself useful." 

"Hey, this is not on you. If you hadn't had checked the BBD database, we wouldn't have known it was useless." Reasons Wynonna. She's not usually someone that picks up the pieces for someone, but she seems to be doing alot of that lately, now that Waverly was "temporarily unavailable." 

"Fair point. Let's have a look at some of this... stuff." Jeremy shakes himself and stands up. 

They have been going through Nicole's research for 40 minutes now. 

"Holy shit, my back hurts" complained Wynonna as she gets up from the sofa and stretches. 

Jeremy gives an antagonizing look to Wynonna.

"What! I told you, research isn't my thing." Rationalises Wynonna. " And, the last time I had to do this much work was in highschool... so I'm sorry if I'm out of practice."

Jeremy chuckles and continues he's reading.

Looking over at the living room, there were still multitudinous mountains of documents and files. "We barely made a dent." Exclaimed Wynonna in a state of panic. What if something that she hasn't gone through is what's going to safe her sister and baby daddy.

Jeremy has been going through the files on Nicole's desk when he accidently hits a small 50 by 50 cm box down the table. 

"Dude, try not to break anything while you're at it." Retort Wynonna, whilst stretching.

Quickly sensing the mess he made on the floor, Jeremy picks up the box and 3 tape recorders came out. "Hmm... this is weird. Who uses tape recorders these days?" 

Wynonna closes in and picks one of them up. "Well obviously Sheriff Tampon Top does." Responded Wynonna. "Maybe we should give it a listen?" 

"Sure." 

START OF VOICE REPLAY:

"This is recording 16. My name is Sheriff Nicole Haught. I have been researching on the disappearance of Waverly Earp and Doc Henry Holiday. They were taken by something that came from the Garden."

There was a long pause before the recording continued.

"You were saying that someone knows about what is in the Garden." 

"Yes, he might, but he's your best bet." answered the man that has a gruffiness in his voice. "Its hard to find this man." He continues. "He's a flyer, rarely at one place twice, but knows alot of everything."

"I know who he is. I've been indirectly involved with him" Nicole pauses. "...on a case... once." 

"On a case?" The man questions. "Was it of particular importance?"

"Honestly, not more than the usual" Nicole answers, with curiosity lacing her voice she continues and asks "Why?"

"Sheriff, this man...He doesn't just show himself" The man appears to have a very cautious tone when saying this. "It is said amongst our people that he searches for souls and that there is always a pri..." 

Before they could here the end of that sentence. The sound of a shotgun cocking, deafened them. They both turned swiftly and down fell the tape recorder from Jeremy's slippery hands.

"Hey, Nicole" said Jeremy sheepishly whilst sporting an apologetic look. The recording long forgotten.


	7. Round and round we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynhaught brotp? Things are sorted out...

Being carried away and occupied with the hefty information they were being "filled on." They both didn't even check to confirm Nicole's whereabouts; until the cocking of the shotgun brought them slamming back to reality.

NICOLE POV

As soon as Nicole got out of her car, she noticed something different about her front door. The knob seems out of place, like it was forced open to an extent. Being the cautious and overly prepared cop that she was, she opened the floorboard of her porch and retrived her shotgun. The bullets were located in a sandbag burried in the soil of her Marigold flower pot. 

As she stealthily enters her house, she saw her two co-workers in her living room, listening to her private recordings with one of the Elder Chief of the Chipewyan Praire Nation- Mr Uley Aponivi Atohi. He was a pleasant man, one of the only ones who was able to give her the information she needed to find Baron (well bribe him) and varying legends about the Garden. She still remembers his words as clear as day: "You don't find the Baron, the Baron finds you." 

Reminiscing that she has now sold a part of her soul to this stranger, has her anxiety increasing. She quickly shakes her thoughts and decides that they need a proper game plan. The young Sheriff decides that now is a better time than any, to fill the two clueless Purgatorians in with the information she's gotten... well some of it anyway. With that in mind she clocks her shotgun to gain their attention.

"Hey Nicole." States Jeremy in a sheepish tone. 

"Shit Haught! Wear a bell next time." retorts Wynonna whilst semi pulling out her pistol, thinking that the redhead was some intruder.

"You're in my house Wynonna. I'm not wearing a stupid bell!" Nicole answers. She puts down her shotgun, letting it lean next to the front door. "So apart from meddling with my stuff, invading my privacy and breaking into my home, what are you here for?" Asks Nicole while pulling out a chair for herself. 

"We were just saying that you have done impeccable research." Says Wynonna. She truly means it too, anyone that has a sense of space would realise that having to fill 90% of the living room with documentation and material on something quite rarely heard off is simply amazing!

"Yeah, I second that." States Jeremy in a matter of fact tone. "We're really sorry about breaking in and looking through your stuff but we were really worried about you at first and when we checked on the computer by tracing yo.." 

"Aaaaa, pffft, gosh... look at the time now." Stuttered Wynonna. In an attempt to shut Jeremy up and conceal what they've done. "Like how long have we been here, Jer." Realising how that sounds, she decides to answer herself. "Not long at all, in fact we just got in." Cringed Wynonna at her hopeless attempt of covering for Jeremy's stupid confession. Hopefully, it doesn't ring any bells in the Sheriff's head, thinks Wynonna.

Obviously, it didn't work, the young redhead was very much aware of what they did. But she didn't take any offence to it. She's been in the field long enough to know how individuals like Wynonna work; that's why she left her phone on the kitchen countertop, decided to leave her cruiser behind and pack her very important information of papers in the duffel bag, so no one could pin point on exactly what she was working on.

Jeremy was still confused by the actions of secrecy executed by the Sheriff. He's senses been tingling all morning suggesting that something is wrong but can't quite put his finger on it. "Why did you hide all THIS from us?" Questioned Jeremy. "I thought we were a team" He further sulks.

"Yeah, Haught, this was super irresponsible. She's my person too." Anger rising in her voice. "Don't you think that if you would've shared all this knowledge that we would have saved her by now." States Wynonna with accusation.

With that, Nicole snaps her head and stand up. "Is this bitch really trying to pin this on her!", Nicole thinks. "Woah, this is rich coming from." Displeasurement visible in her voice. "You got her in that circumstance in the first place."

"Here we go again." Eyerolls Wynnona as she tilts her head upwards showing a hint of annoyance. 

"Yeah, because you are always bringing it up" states Nicole. 

"Me! I!... You brought it up the last time." Argues Wynonna. "Remember, when you unceremoniously threw me down on your dirt-filled floor of your garage." 

"You deserved that!" Nicole states closing in on Wynonna, gritting her teeth.

"Well fuck you and the stick up your ass, self righteous attitu.."

"ENOUGH!!!" shouts Jeremy. He has rarely raised his voice but they were arguing like a pair of cats in heat. "THIS..." as he motions the space between the two, who were seconds away from errupting into a full on fight club. "... isn't going to help them get back. We are wasting so much time arguing and blaming each other!" States Jeremy, with slight irritation in his voice. "Why can't we just move on and accept the fact that no one had any choice in the matter!" A long sigh was then relieved from Jeremy.

Obviously the scientist was not wrong, they both knew that their little bickering wasn't making them go anywhere. But every time the police officer sees the heir, a sense of disappointment and anger washes over her. However, its mostly the guilt and the unknown of the situation her love might be in, has her mind and emotions driving over the edge. So, it was just was easier to blame it on Wynonna. 

Wynonna knows she's in the wrong, she was suppose to protect her baby girl. So when Nicole makes her feel like shit, she can only take so much before self-presevation kicks in and fights back.

Taking a deep breath in, Nicole decides that it's either now or never. With that she extends her hand, "I'm sorry Earp, for making you feel like shit, it was just easier to push it on you then to deal with all the emotions by myself." States Nicole, while a single tear falls down her left cheek. Nicole quickly wipes her tear. "Sorry" she whispers.

Seeing the slight breaking of Nicole's resolution, Wynonna sympathises. "Nicole, don't ever apologise for what you feel." She knows how hard it was for Nicole to speak her truth, especially when it comes to someone who isn't Waverly. Wynonna then closes in further and pulls Nicole's extended arm and hugs her tightly. Now they are in a tight embrace. 

Seeing the both of them in such a position feels awfully private, so Jeremy excuses himself and walks into Nicole's kitchen deciding to make them both a hot beverage. 

Nicole clings onto Wynonna tightly, their body unyielding and tight against each other, seeking comfort. "You're not wrong though, I should've been more attentive, I should've known that Waves wasn't safe... I let two of my key people down that day." There was a pregnant pause.

"Who?" Whispers Nicole.

"Waves and you." Replied Wynonna in a quite murmur.

Nicole of course heard Her, she pulls back slightly, arms still around Wynonna's shoulder. "You could never let me down Wynonna... I know I said some pretty harsh things back then... but, just know that I... I am proud to have known you and what you've become." States Nicole, in pure honesty.

"Hnnf" scoffs Wynonna with a slight laughter in her voice. "Don't bring out the sap in me Haught. I have a reputation to maintain." And with that the heir and the Sheriff chortles. 

"Truce?" Asks Nicole.

"Truce." States Wynonna. She then moves her hand to the nape of Nicole's neck and pulls Nicole's head in; so both of their foreheads are touching. "You're family Nicole, sometimes we'll fight but that's okay, cause in the end we come as one and much stronger than before." Reassured Wynonna. They were in this together, and Wynonna will always fight for her family. 

Nicole moves her hand and grips tightly on Wynonna's forearm. "We'll get them back, I promise you this Wynonna... and when she's back" Nicole says reufully "keep her safe." She knows her fate is up in the air, now that Baron has part of her soul, but she really does hope that it'll be long in the future when he comes to collect. Nonetheless, Nicole smiles hiding the impending thought and focusing on getting Waverly back.

The underlying meaning of that goes unnoticed by Wynonna. "Haha, you bet." Laughs Wynonna. "But, I won't have to do it alone, cause you'll be there by her side." Smiles Wynonna. "Don't think I didn't notice that bling bling on your finger." Teased Wynonna. 

"Yeah, she uh.. She kinda proposed." 

"Well no shit." Snickered Wynonna. Nicole was starring at the ring. "What, you don't like the ring or something?" Asked Wynonna. 

Nicole pulls of from their embrace. "Its not like I'm ungrateful or anything, but have you had a look at it? It's not even my colour." Whines Nicole. "And it doesn't help that can't remove it." 

"What!? What do you mean you can't remove it." Asks Wynonna, bewilderment in her voice. 

"I mean... ugh... I can't remove it... it's stuck to my finger." Nicole says and further emphasises by trying to pull it out of her finger. Wynonna then joins in and tries to pull it out of Nicole's slender third finger. 

"Welp! Shit... Waves really took the whole "when you like it put a ring on it" to a whole new level" sniggered Wynonna.

Nicole lightly shoves Wynonna. "Anyway this can wait... for when she returns." Reasons Nicole. 

"Yeah, at least we know where it is." Further reasons Wynonna. 

Nicole walks around to the table in the living room and leans on it. "Wynonna, I uh... I think I know how to get our girl out of the Garden." Nicole sheepishly says. 

Wynonna's face dropped and her eye grew large. "You couldn't have started with that!" Exclaimed Wynonna.


	8. Fill Us In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole fills Wynnona and Jeremy on how they can save Waverly (and Doc)

With hot black coffee in their hands, the three of them sitting around the dining table. Wynonna is fidgeting excitedly, she can't believe it... she's going to see her baby girl so soon. 

Nicole carefully approaches the topic. She can't give too much away, because if they find out what she has done in order to gain this information, she will not hear the end of it. She also hasn't processed her actions of soul-selling and what that means for her.

"So, I've been doing research and speaking to a couple of people." Starts off, Nicole. "To open the gate of Eden, we can only do so on the eve of the full moon." 

"When's that?" Asks Wynonna. Jeremy hurriedly searches the information on his phone. "Ooof, exactly two nights from now." Says Jeremy whilst glaring at the screen of his phone. 

"That's not a whole lot of time." Retorts Wynonna, panic rising in her voice.

"No, it isn't and if we miss this moon cycle then we have to wait for the next eve of the full moon to enter." Further explains the Sheriff, panic also visible in her voice. "If you think that's bad, the portal will only be open for 2 hours, 2 minutes and 2 seconds; before it closes." 

"What! That's absurd!" Exclaims Wynonna. "Even down down to the second?" Questions Wynonna.

"Yup!" "Anyway, there are things we need to collect, to open the portal. Its going to be tight, we have less than 48 hours. But if we put our heads together, I'm sure we can get them out on time." The optimistic streak that the Officer lost temporarily is now coming back, and she's finally feeling like herself again. 

"Okay, tell us, what do you need?" Asks Wynonna, in complete seriousness. Like hell she's going to make her sister sit there for almost a month longer.

"For us to open up the portal, we need to first find the correct leyline." 

"What's a leyline?" Questions Wynonna while eyeing the two. She remembers seeing Nicole's scribbling of that word when she first came to the Redhead's house this morning. 

"A leyline is an energetic point on Earth. There are many all around the World, but it just so happens that the Ghost River Triangle has two."

The word leylines sound so familiar and with that, Jeremy jumps in his seat. "I've seen stuff about that in the BBD archives... I just never thought anything about it." Guilt lacing his voice. 

"That's alright Jeremy, we can still do this." Nicole places her hand atop's Jeremy and smiles. "We need to know where the two leylines are, but we have to open the portal at the land that has higher alkalinity." Explains Nicole as she furrows her brows. 

"But why leylines? What is it about the energy that will cause the portal to open up?" Wynonna curiously asks. 

"Leys are caused by the fractures in the Earth' s crust and are affected by the pull of gravity from the Sun and Moon; which is why only a specific moon cycle will allow the veil to thin and with the specific arrangements of the structures a rip within the dimension will allow the atoms and molecules to line up creating a portal for us to go through." Responded Nicole. She has been researching on leylines since Chief Uley told her about their significance and the ability it has to open portals and vortexes. Opening up a vortex, according to the Chief 'would be everyone's worst nightmare.' 

"Damn, conventional mainstream Science really needs to catch up" retorts Wynonna. "What else do you need Haught?"

"We need two Obelisk shaped Crystalline Quartz and a piece of ammolite rock." 

"Let me guess, that's the thing that causes the rip in space and time which allows you to pass through dimensions?" States Wynonna with a matter of fact tone. 

"Shit, yeah... it's...uh...exactly that!" Replied Nicole in amazement. 

"Yes!" Wynonna cheers. "I know Science, I know what's up!" 

"How did you know that?" Jeremy asks feigning offence that Wynonna (of all people) managed to know what the use of a Crystalline Quartz is. 

"I read the files Ms Ginger Spice collected for us." States Wynonna and winks to Nicole. 

"Yeah so we need two of those and one ammolite rock." Nicole repeats to makesure that everyone understood what they need. 

"I can get us the rock, we have heaps at the homestead." Volunteers Wynonna when realisation suddenly hits her. "But shit, I don't know how that thing looks like in the ground!?" 

"Maybe, you could bring a couple of it to the station and I could examine them and just extract the pure ammolite form" states Jeremy.

"Well, what about the obelisks?" Nicole inquires. 

"I'll call in Robin. He'll know where to get some." Says Jeremy. "He's really into crystals. Him and he's dad used to go out for crystal hunting at the Rockies." Smiles Jeremy as he recalls the story his boyfriend told him over a long night of stargazing. 

"Awesome, anything else?" 

Nicole visibly gulps. "We need to find a ghoul."

"A what now!?" Exclaims Wynonna. 

"A ghoul, we need to extract something known as the blood soul." 

"Shit!" Chocked back Jeremy. 

"You know what that is?" Asks Nicole.

"Yeah, to obtain the blood soul of a ghoul, will bring about great power but it comes at a price..." States Jeremy. 

"The price of a curse" further reasons Jeremy. 

"What's the curse?" Wynonna politely requests. 

"I don't know, it depends on the lineage of the ghoul." Answers Jeremy. 

"How would we obtain a blood soul?" Proposes Nicole. 

"You have to stick a silver blade in the heart of the ghoul and slit it's throat using wooden oak." Jeremy answers whilst wincing. "There are incantations that you'll need to say." Resumes Jeremy.

"Well, no one said opening the gate would be easy." Nicole huffs. 

"Are ghouls... um... you know... evil?" Asks Wynonna.

"It depends, they feed on human emotions." Responds Jeremy. 

"Do you know where we can find them." Nicole questions.

"Yeah, I've seen BBD records on them... there should be a colony of them somewhere, I should be able to give you a location." 

"Great, that settles it then." Commanded Nicole. "Jeremy, you'll find the exact coordinates of the leyline we need to go set up at, and provide us with the location of the ghouls. "Robin will get us the obelisks" Nicole says as she eyes Jeremy for confirmation, to which he nods his head profusely.

"Wynonna, you'll fetch the Ammolite that you will then pass on to Jeremy who will extract the purified form." Continues Nicole.

"And I will find.."

"Not happening Haught! We'll find the ghouls and extract it together." Smiles Wynonna. 

"Sounds good." Nicole smiles back. 

Little does Wynonna know that only pure humans can enter the portal. For now she'll just leave out that piece of information. She also needs to find Kate who she hopefully doesn't have to fight for to get some blood. 

With the game plan settled, Jeremy and Wynonna leave, wasting no time. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nicole then walks to her bathroom and undresses. She stares at herself in the mirror, seeing the bony protrusion of ribs underneath her skin be horrifyingly noticable due to the lack of food and sleep; and with the added stress from their predicament. She runs her hand on her face as she sees the dark rings under her eyes and checkbones that barely has any subcutaneous fat covering it. She then sees the tattoo of the flame etched onto her skin and murmurs a quick apology to herself. At least on the bright side, her arms are more muscular with all the added training she has done. 

Nicole then steps into the shower and let's the warm water from the shower head lull her from her problems.


	9. The Hunt Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Kate, and things may have gone slightly out of hand

Beeep....beeep...beeep. 

"Ugh" Nicole groaned awake, and stretched her arm so she could hit the snooze button. 

The time was now 7:30 a.m. which means she has approximately 36 hours before night falls and the waxing gibous with 93% illumination will shine brightly in the sky allowing the opening of the portal.

Right now, the sun shines through the slit between the curtains bringing in an ethereal aura to the bedroom.  
It was the first time in a very long time that Nicole managed to get some shut eye. Maybe because her body knows that she has to go through one of the most vigorous challenges she'll ever face, the fight to save her love! 

She slowly gets up and stretches her body. Nicole then sets a timer for 36 hours on her Fitbit. She then walks into her bathroom and brushes her teeth while checking her phone. 

11 UNREAD MESSAGES.

JEREMY (12:36 AM)

Hey, so I found out where the two leylines are, and Robin and I are going to check it out. In case we're not back by 2:00 am, we are in grevious danger. :/ Send back up and a search party.

Reading the last sentence, Nicole scoffs.... "classic Jeremy" she says out loud, that come out slightly muffled due to the toothbrush in between her teeth.

 

JEREMY (2:15 AM)

Sorry for not checking in early, you don't have to call in a search party, we are just fine! We just collected some soil samples, and we'll let you know which one has the higher pH. 

JEREMY (2:23 AM) 

You know I get you're not really into the 21st century communication of social media and texting but it'll be good to have some form of acknowledgement.

JEREMY (4:52 AM)  
You better be sleeping Haught, if not I'll be pissed! Anyway, this is the coordinate of the leyline that has the higher pH: 52.8734° N, 117.9543° W. It's roughly a 40 minute drive East from your house and it's literally in a swamp, so good luck! Honestly being out there at 2am was the most scariest thing we've ever done. 

Nicole then shoots a quick text thanking Jeremy for staying up all night and helping out and an apology for sleeping in when he sent his updates.

Nicole then opens up the "Wynonna" string of text messages 

 

WYNONNA (11:33 PM)

I found a rock, do you think it's ammolite? 

Attachment: Download pic

 

WYNONNA (11:37 PM)

No wait, I think this is the one... is this the one?

Attachment: Download pic

 

WYNONNA (11:56 PM)

I'm pretty sure this is the one! 

Attachment: Download pic

 

WYNONNA (12:24 PM)

HELLO!?!? Nicole! Is that ammolite? I gotta know dude!

 

WYNONNA (12:36PM)

Yo Red Riding! I can't believe you ain't answering me! 

 

WYNONNA (1:12 PM)

That's it, I'm leaving the homestead. I'm freezing my butt off waiting for you to reply. I'm taking the samples to Jeremy. You better have been eaten by a wolf!

 

WYNONNA (3: 37 PM)

Hey, just letting your insolent ass know that we got the ammolite. Robin and Jeremy will be going to get the Obelisks you so desire, after finding out which leyline we need to head out to.

Nicole cringes internally when she sees the amount of texts from Wynonna. She then sends a quick apology and thanking her. The Redhead then spits out her brushed out toothpaste and washes her face.

With that quick update, all of those pesky things have been acquired, now onto the real deal. She'll have to pay a visit to Kate Holliday.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nicole has always been a gentlewoman, so off course she's going to ask nicely, but in case things don't go as planned then she'd has to improvise (nothing personal).

Nicole is 2kms away from the Gardner house, perched up on a 850m cliff with her binoculars, in the opposite direction of where the wind is blowing, so her scent isn't picked up. She been stationed out there for 6 hours now. Then, she sees Kate walking out of the house and just like that she disappears. Nicole stays there for a couple of minutes before realising that the perfect nose vampire is out of the house. 

Nicole quickly absails down the cliff and gets into her car where she speeds down the road and parks it behind the shrubbery. She quickly readies her artillery, and sets up multiple traps of ropes doused with holy water all over the Gardner house, especially under carpets, chairs and furnitures alike for better concealment. 

Vampires are known to be moody, so whilst the usual fed state Kate is kind and nice, a hungry one will have a different personality. Nicole remembers reading up the BBD archives on Vampires whom also have personality changes based on whose blood they consume. So, as of right now, she has a very complicated matter on her hands, that she has to thread very carefully in order to get what she needs. 

 

It has been 3 hours, and Nicole is now leaning against the bonet of her cruiser. She is now parked right infront of the Gardner's mansion. She then sees Kate walk back from the forest line. 

"I didn't know Sheriffs made home visits?" Questions Kate sarcastically. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know just checking up my favourite citizen, is all." Answered Nicole in a calm tone. 

"Hahaha." Laughed Kate "sure, citizen award recipient right here." Kate points at herself. On a much serious note, Kate closes the distance between them and finds herself uttering sympathizing words to the Sheriff. "I heard about what happened to your mate... it's awfully tragic." 

"I can say the same." Replied Nicole. 

"Yeah Well, he's no longer mine." Kate states whilst looking anywhere but at Nicole. Of course it still hurts to know that the person she sacrificed her human life for is pining on another.

"Could we perhaps get inside, it's getting really cold out here." Suggested Nicole as she emphasises her point by pulling her jacket closer to her body.

"Yeah, silly me... C'mon in." She gestures to Nicole. 

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Asked Kate, being as hospitable as she could. 

"No thanks, I'm good. I won't be here for long." Nicole states as she unzips her Purgatory Sheriff Department Jacket and drapes it over the chair. 

"Well that good, cause I have neither." Chuckled Kate. 

They both then proceed to sit. 

"So I need a favour, Kate. It's for Doc and Waverly, to get them out of the Garden." Explains Nicole. 

"Impossible, you can do that?" 

"Yes, we can... and we found a way." Gulps Nicole. "But... umm... we need vampiric blood." States Nicole as she cringed internally. This whole situation is so messed up. 

"So you want my blood?" 

"Yes, it won't be much, just 250 mls of it. I have a syringe right here, local anesthesia, anything that you need." Nicole says as she puts down her First Aid Kit Bag. 

"I didn't manage to feed today Nicole! There was a family of campers, which I couldn't bear to harm and my order has been two weeks late." Reasoned Kate. "For my own survival, I'm afraid that I can't give it to you." Dismissed Kate.

"But Doc is in there too!" Exclaimed Nicole. 

"Through his own choice. I'm done paying for his mistakes!" Yelled Kate. "He's done nothing but given me pain this past century and I have been bearing his mistakes!" Kate proceeds to stand up and attempts to walk away, when suddenly she hits what seems to be an invisible wall. "Off course... a force field" she thinks. 

"You really are the smartest of the bunch. Where is it?" Questions Kate about the location of the holy rope.

Nicole just points down, and Kate sees the bulging of a circular shape underneath her chair.

"I really didn't want it to have come to this, Kate." Nicole states apologetically. "But I have to get Waves out of there... and I would do anything... ANYTHING... to makesure she's safe and alive." 

"You are a strong, free woman; and I respect that... but if you really wanted to leave all of this behind... you should have left this place." Nicole is standing right infront of Kate. "Bad things always happens in Purgatory" Whispers Nicole.

"Don't worry, I'll make it painless." 

"Its not about the pain, you shit!" Kate is now trembling. "I haven't fed in weeks, you will not find any blood in my system... you'll take all that is left!" Reasons Kate. "You're not a killer Sheriff, so don't do this!... PLEASE" begged Kate. 

Nicole presents herself with a stone cold facial expression, and with that she strikes Kate on her head using a wooden baton dripped in holy water. 

\-----------  
Several hours pass. 

"My head hurts" Kate says as she stirs awake. "Where am I?"

All around her was darkness. Instinctually, she tries to bring her hand to her face, but to no avail. She realises that she's been tied up, once again, using holy rope. In the middle of this dark, dingy... basement? She sees a light bulb hanging and periodically swinging. A metallic table with multiple packs of blood and Nicole leaning against it. 

She carefully observes the Sheriff, who has dark rings around her eyes and her sleeve rolled up. She sees an image of a... flame? 

"I didn't know Haught had a tattoo?" Thinks Kate. As she squints to get a better look... She notices the edges and the colour of the flame... it's glowing blue, with wordings underneath it "capta est anima mea" which means "My soul is taken." 

"You sold your soul." Says Kate out loud in schock.

Nicole visibly gulps, clenched her jaw and pulls down her uniform sleeve. 

"You're awake, it's time for us to get started." 

Kate tries to get out of the bind by shaking her body free but the ropes were pretty tight around her. 

Nicole puts her hand on her shoulder, mentioning for the vampire to stop. She then attaches a saline bag on a vertical hook, but instead of saline, it's human blood. 

With that the vampire stops shuffling and Nicole bends down and proceeds to find Kate's cubital vein on her left forearm and injects the needles through her flawless skin to start the transfusion. 

"Did you really think I would kill you?" Reasons Nicole.

"Well you should have started with that then!" Exclaims Kate.

"What's the fun in that." Smiles Nicole.

On her right forearm, Nicole injects a needle so she can draw blood. This way, the host doesn't die and the blood that once goes through the heart from her left arm will become certified vampiric blood.

"Not exactly the way I prefer to be fed but I guess it'll have to do" utters Kate.

Nicole doesn't answer and continues her bloodwork. 

Kate decides to make small talk while the process occurs. "Love really is blind."

"How did you know what it meant?" Asked Nicole curiously. If Kate could figure it out than so could others.

"Its written on your arm." States Kate, matter of factly.

"What is?" 

"Capta est anima mea, which means My soul is taken... in Latin." 

With that Nicole hurrily pulls her sleeves up and checks the spot of the flame on her forearm.

"I don't see it!" Voiced Nicole with a hint of panic. How is it that she can't see these magical wordings but Kate could.

"Hmm.." Realisation the hits Kate. "That's because I have sold my soul too." Reminisces Kate. "Only one who is cursed with soul binding will be able to see it." Kate states while shaking her head. 

"You sold your soul too?" 

"Darling, how do you think I became a vampire!?" "Everyone who takes the living force of another being is cursed... and the price of my curse is that my soul is eaten away everytime I feed." Continues Kate.

"But this sigil, it's ancient." Kate says as she continually eyes the tattoo, that in her eyes seem to be glowing blue. " Where did you get this?"

"You know... just the ordinary." 

Sensing the edge in Nicole's voice, Kate decides to press on a little deeper.

"Sheriff Haught, you shouldn't take it lightly. You've always meant well. Does your team know about this?" 

Nicole gulps and with a shaky breath she stands up and checks the pack that has collected Kate's blood. There seems to be 200ml of blood, but has got to do for now. 

With that the Sheriff slowly pulls out the needle and stops the extraction. 

"You should tell them, Nicole." Kate tries reasoning with Nicole. "They'll understand, and they'll be able to help you." 

"They might but I'll be looked as this fragile thing" Nicole grits. The last thing she needs from her team is to be looked as this week and vulnerable child who made the wrong choices for herself. "I don't need pity because of the choices I MADE!" Nicole stresses.

Nicole the packs up her material and turns her back to Kate.

"Wait! Where are you going! I'm still stuck to a chair" shouts Kate.

"I can't risk you telling them!" Answers Nicole. "I'll makesure you're feed and that your needs are met." And with that she storms off and drives off.

"Well that went... well" Kate shakes her head in disagreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. They are almost there.


	10. Preparation is the best prevention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna prepare for their next hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Nicole drives into town thinking about what Kate has said. "Don't take this lightly" ... "They'll be able to help you."

"Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz." Her phone vibrated on the passenger seat next to her. It was a message from Wynonna asking where she was.

Glancing at the clock, Nicole realises she was suppose to meet Wynonna an hour ago at the station. "Crap!!" Nicole hits her hand on the steering wheel and increase the weight on the gas pedal. 

\----------------

"Finally looked who showed up!" Mocks Wynonna. 

"Sorry, I had an emergency to attend to."

"Uhuh... Sure." There is something the redhead is failing to inform the older brunette and she can feel it in her bones. 

Just as she decides to press on further, Jeremy enters. 

"A'right so there are two colonies of ghouls that live 20 minutes at the outskirts of this town. That's the closest colony we can find."

"Great. Well let's get going." Commands Nicole as she marches out of the door.

"Woah wait, what is the plan?" Wynonna asks as she flails her arms in the air. "We can't just go walking in guns blazing when there's like 10 of them just standing there." Wynonna glances between Jeremy and Nicole.

"Okay so let's do a bit of background research then!" Nicole answers back as she walks further into the room and picks up one of Jeremy's BBD printed files. 

\------

Nicole glances at her watch. They have 17 hours, 33 minutes and 54 seconds before the sun sets and night falls, by then the moon should be shinning. 

She's now fidgeting. They obviously can't just go in and capture one of them, they need to do a recon and gather intelligence on the activity, resources and enemy behaviour before jumping over the lines and doing damage. But... doing that is going to take time; and with that she speaks up. 

"So what information have we gathered?"

"Well, ghouls are mostly invisible." Stated Wynonna as she lets out a hefty yawn. She looks at the clock and it's 1:30 a.m. For the heir she hasn't been asleep for almost 26 hours. 

"Apart from that Wynonna." Groaned Nicole. "Lets move on to making a battle plan." 

"Okay, so ghouls are invisible and in order for us to see them we need a pair of glasses dipped in... holy oil" Nicole furrows her brows at the last bit. " Where are we going to get those?" She exasperates. 

"We could always get it from a temple or a church?" States Jeremy. "There is a church not far form here, literally 10 minutes form the station." 

"Are we going to break into a church." Wynonna jumps out of her seat in excitement. The priest is such a sexist homophobe that it's time she shows him the wrath of the Earps. 

"You're way too excited for this..." Jeremy tilts his head and eyes Wynonna, to which she just shrugs. 

"Fine. So now we can see the ghouls... How do we kill KILL them you know... for defense and stuff?" Nicole Questions. 

"Umm, well, a silver blade to heart will do the trick." Nods Jermey. 

"Great!" Exclaims Nicole.

"Ghouls are also much slower when they are exposed to the sun... so it would be advantages if we could draw them out" Continues Nicole as she eyes Wynonna and tilts her head so as to confirm with her.

"Perfect!" Agrees Wynonna "Let's kill these sons of bitches and put them into the ground!" 

"We have to keep at least one alive, and extract the... you know... the thing." Nicole stutters at the last bit. 

"Sounds like a deal, maybe we'll just tie em' up and bring them here to the station." Reasons Wyonnona. 

With that Nicole nods and heads to the weapons vault, and gathers multiple sliver blades and knives for herself and her partner in crime.

\-------

AT THE CHURCH

"Wynonna, can't you just grab the fricking oil" Nicole whisper-yells. 

"C'mon it's kinda a funny." Wynonna decides it's a good time to draw a picture of a Satan caricature on one of the papers for tomorrow morning's sermon. "Honestly can't wait to see how this pans out" snickers Wynonna. 

"Great, good to know.... now can we go." Nicole is bent down in front of the podium, just 3 meters away form the priest's quarters. 

Eventhough she's very much against the Westboro supporting priest, as a Sheriff, it's not her place to judge until it becomes a threat to her people.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Haughtstuff."

Wynonna quickly grabs the jar of holy oil and passes it to Nicole.

BACK IN THE CRUISER

"So are we just suppose to dunk it in holy oil" Nicole speaks over the com device in her ear, whilst holding her dark-blue Aviators and Wynonna's Ray-band sunglasses. 

Both Nicole and Wynonna have wireless com devices in their ears to allow for maximum and effective communication with their resident budding scientist. 

"Yeah, and leave it for at least 5 minutes." Answers Jeremy. "... for maximum absorption" 

"Aright, in the mean time. I'm going to drive us there." Nicole motions for Wynonna to hold the sunglasses in the oil while she starts the engine of her cruiser and drives them to the location.


	11. Ghoul soul... Good soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna found out who one of the ghoul really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about being MIA. I've been swamped with exams. Nonetheless, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try posting more regularly now that 3 of my exams are over. Thanks for reading and leaving comments, I truly appreciate that!

"How long do I have to hold this?" Wynonna questions, holding up a 15 inch satellite dish out of the window of the back car seat. 

Nicole and Wynonna have been at the farmhouse that apparently housed the ghouls for 15 minutes now.

"I don't know Wynonna, long enough until we can eavesdrop and hear a voice or something." answers Nicole in frustration.  
"Yeah, but it's been close to 40 minutes already... and my hand is getting tired."  
"Dude, c'mon. This is for Waverly and.."  
"And Doc" Wynonna interrupts  
"Yes, and him." Eye rolls Nicole.

"You guys getting anything, over" Jeremy speaks over the com device.  
"Jeremy you don't have to say 'over', we know when you've stopped speaking" ... 'such novices' thinks Nicole.  
"Right, but its still kinda cool" Giggles Jeremy.  
"We've got nothing, maybe we should head in closer?" Wynonna asks as she peeks out of her window and surveys the long cat-tail grass and bushes. 

The farmhouse is right in the middle of a clearing that has a swampy marsh surrounding it. There were tall grass all around and a single muddy road that would lead to the property. The farmhouse was a two-story wooden house with a light yellow hue emanating from the two windows on the first floor, which suggests that someone is probably in there.

"Yeah we probably should" Agrees Nicole. 

With that, the officer and the heir, gathered their belongings and slipped on their sunglasses.

"I really hope this thing works" sighed Wynonna.

Nicole walks ahead of Wynonna and steps over the 3 feet tall wired fence guarding the property and steps onto the ground.

"Squelchh" Nicole's left leg is pulled into the ground and cold, viscous, muddy water fills her shoe and slips between her toes.  
"Ew ew ew ew... what the hell!?" Exclaimed Nicole.   
"Hahahaha, its a swamp smartass" Laughed Wynonna.  
"It's not funny Wynonna, do you know how hard it's going to be to get this cleaned." Nicole points at her pants and boots  
"Just chuck it out" Wynonna states blatantly.  
"I can't just chuck it out, Wynonna, the boots are part of the uniform" Nicole answers whilst flailing her arms in the air and motioning to her boots. "Lets just get out of this shit" murmurs Nicole.

After 10 gruelling minutes of walking through the swamp and trying to avoid the muddy terrain (with great difficulty and obviously failing), they came to hard ground and sat perched next to a willow tree. The tree was about 50 meters from the farmhouse. 

"Do you think this is close range enough?" Asks Wynonna.  
"It should be, why don't you turn it on and give it a run?" 

"Boys, breakfast is ready" shouts a voice.

"I think we got in!" Wynonna states in excitement.  
"Great!" Nicole puts on the spare headphones and listens in with Wynonna.  
"Really, breakfast?... at 3:45am?... that's early."   
"Not everyone wakes up at 12 noon with a bottle of whiskey next to them, Wynonna" Nicole remarks as she attempts to wipe off the dirt stuck to her   
"Of course you'd judge me for that." Wynonna tilts her head back and exhales.

\---------

Three hours passed and they have been perched under the willow tree listening into the conversations of what seems to be 5 people (well... ghouls). Then suddenly they see the front door open. At this point in time, only Wynonna has her glasses on.

"Hey! Look!" Wynonna smacks Nicole's forearm.  
"Ow! You don't have to pester-slap me!" Scolds Nicole.  
"They are there, two of em'"  
"Who?" Nicole couldn't see anything. Nicole hurriedly slips on her aviators  
"Woah... that's tripy. Good to know that the glasses work"   
"Yeah, totally."

The two men then walked away into the woods behind the farmhouse. 

"We'll be back home at 2" shouted one of the men with brunette hair and a sling bag across his shoulder.

"Perfect, we should probably go in, and get this over and done with." States Wynonna whilst jumping off the ground and packing up their equipment.  
Both, Nicole and Wynonna, then holstered their guns packed with silver bullets and silver-bladed knives. 

"We should probably go round the back." States Wynonna.  
"Yeah, quick" Answers Nicole.  
Nicole then picks the back lock and enters the house.   
Everything is darker in the house, mostly no thanks to the sunglasses they were wearing.   
"I can't see shit!" Whisper-yells Wynonna.  
"Shhh! Just stay close and fell the edges of the furniture." Nicole whispers back.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar, tomorrow..." Sang a high pitch, sweet voice. 

"Fuck!" Wynonna utters in realisation.  
"Why, what's wrong!?" Questions Nicole whilst staring down at Wynonna. In the span of 2 minutes they were in the farmhouse, the older brunette has managed to disrupt and fuck-up their mission twice now whilst using her loud mouth. "You really need to keep it down!" Nicole states as she grasps Wynonna's forearm in a tight hold.  
"That voice... I know her... Its Ms McGillian, Purgatory High's Music teacher." Answers Wynonna.  
"Shit!" Exclaims Nicole.  
"I thought ghouls are invisible?" Questions Wynonna.

"That's only if we want to be!" Said a voice behind them.


	12. The Hunt Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole attempt to catch the ghoul.

"That's only if we want to be!" The voice was laced with annoyance and a hint of curiosity. 

Nicole and Wynonna abruptly stood up and faced the woman. The woman had her white hair up in a bun, and wore a dress along with a red apron that read "get out of my kitchen"... "How ironic" Nicole thinks. 

"You girls aren't suppose to be here" questions the Old woman. "And Sheriff, I don't believe I've broken any rules... have I?"

"Umm... No... nope you haven't... we just recieved a loud noise report from a passerby... ummm, this morning and thought my deputy and I should check it out" Answers Nicole, as she attempts to think on the spot to make up a reason for such a visit to an old run down farm. 

Wynonna quietly nods as Nicole speaks, providing some affirmation to Nicole's cover story. 

"Oh, if that's the case, why don't I get you a cup of something hot to drink?" ... "it looks like you have had quiet a night." The old woman states as she eyes their outfits and seeing the muddy dried stains on their uniform, to which in her experience meant that they have been perched at her swamp for a while. 

As Nicole and Wynonna reach their seats in the kitchen, a loud knock on their head caused them to see black.

\----------------------

Nicole stirs awake and notices that her hands are tied behind her back and she was sitting on a wooden chair with Wynonna directly infront of her and their knees touching. 

Wynonna was still knocked out cold. 

In the meantime, Nicole surveys her surrounding she sees that they are still in the kitchen but none of their equipment is with them, no sunglasses... No guns and definetely no silver blades. 

"Fudgenuggets" sweared Nicole under her breath. They have to get out of this place fast so that they can make it on time to the clearing and free her Waves from the Garden.

Nicole continues eyeing the kitchen and just when all hope is lost she sees her aviators and Wynonna's Raybands perched on the kitchen countertop.

Then, right on schedule, Wynonna stirs awake in her chair. 

"Fuck!!" "I've reached such a bad hangover" Wynonna squints as she adjusts her eyes to the new found light.  
"You're not having a hangover, someone smacked us on the head remember!?" Exclaims Nicole.  
"Ugh, right.Where do you suppo..." 

"I see you girls are awake" this time a gruffy voice was heard. 

Nicole and Wynonna moved their heads around trying to find the owner of this voice but it seems that they went back into being their invisible forms. Suddenly, a chair was whipped out from under the table and was pulled up next to them; and a figure appeared on that chair. 

On this chair sat the same old woman, also known as Ms Barbara McGillian, and slightly off to her right an old man appeared, he had a scruffy beard and pale white skin adorning his face and hands, and wore a pair of red sweater and trackies. 

"Barb, I hear that you're still singing." Scoffs Wynonna.  
If there was one thing Wynonna couldn't do was sing. Through their weekly Choir Class back when she was still in High School, Barb definetely made it known to everyone that she couldn't.

"Wynonna, off course it's you... I knew I could recognise that grouchy, pathetic,fucking scowl you call a face."  
"My my, Ms McGillian... you wouldn't want people hearing the words coming from your foul mouth." Wynonna feigns in shock.  
"You're at my mercy Wynonna, the least you could do is show some respect." States Barb as she stood up from her chair.  
"I suppose I could do the town a favour and get rid of the town pariah."  
"Off course you would, you always liked licking the feet of this town." Wynonna answers back in a mocking tone. 

Whilst the both of them were bouncing back insults, Nicole slips the razor that was attached to her sleeve, and slipped it onto her long nimble fingers, where she begins cutting the rope. 

The old woman walks towards the kitchen countertop where she touches their sunglasses with her index finger.  
"I see you both seem to know who we are" States Barb. She then does a full 180 turn and eyes the both of them. "What are you going to do to us?"She questions. 

"Nothing other than the ordinary Barb, we're just going to do what we do best."  
"Which is what exactly!?" The old woman shouts in annoyance and walks closer to Wynonna.  
"Put down pesky creatures like you!" Nicole states whilst tearing the rope apart, and pushing the Old woman down.

Nicole then quickly passes the razor to Wynonna and runs towards the kitchen countertop to slide her aviators on. 

"You can't kill us!" ... "We've taken your weapons!" Shouted the Old woman, as she stood up. She then disappears and so does the Old man. 

However, Nicole could still see the two property occupants.

"You sure about that Barb!" Nicole exclaims with a smirk and whips out a 5 inch blade which was at the underside of her belt. It had the initials X.D on the handle. 

The Old man ran towards her and picks up a kitchen chair and throws it at her direction. 

Nicole quickly ducks out of the way "Fuck! Really a chair!" And charges towards the Old man and pushes him towards the ground. She then quickly climbs over him and punches his nose. 

"Aaahh" the man shouts, and his hands quickly went to his nose. As she was about to bring another punch down on him, he closes his left hand in a fist and drives the fist to her abdomen, knocking the air out her lungs. She then falls forward to which he attempts to push her off. However, he has greatly underestimate the young Sheriff's ability. You see, the young Sheriff has been training day and night using various techniques from kickboxing to Mixed Martial Arts and even Capoeira, which constitutes a lot of leg work.

In frustration, the Old man continues to taunt her. "I may be old but I don't give up that easily child" he smirks. 

"Yeah! Well so do I." She then brings the knife infront of his chest and attempts to stab him but he quickly crosses his arm just before she was able to stab him. "Arggggghh.." shouts Nicole as she applies more pressure on her arm, hoping the Old man would relinquish his strength and allow the knife to drive it's way through his chest.

The Old woman was merely enjoying the sight of the sheriff and her old guard.

"C'mon... you stupid rope...give in already!" Wynonna says in frustration as she continuously applies pressure and friction on the sharp side of the razor onto the rope.

"You... can't... kill... me..." gritted the Old man as he tries pushing the knife away from him. 

"Yes... I... can." Nicole grits back. The knife slowly inches down towards the man and his eyes bulges out eyeing the knife and the cold yet driven expression plastered on Nicole's face. Then, the knife pierces his skin and blood oozes out, the slight contrast of blood on the red sweater could still be seen; and with one powerful trust, Nicole, in all her might pushes the knife down and punctures the heart of the Old man. 

The sound of clapping brought Nicole's attention to the Old woman. 

"That was quite the show, Sheriff." The old woman had a huge smile on her face. "You would be a great second. You should be one of us!" She exclaims excitedly. "Between you and me, I've always preferred women" says the older woman as she inches closer towards Nicole. 

"She's taken you bitch!" As if on cue, Wynonna finally releases her rope ties and swings the chair she was sitting on, in the general direction to where the voice was heard and where Nicole starred. 

"Thump!" The old woman's body then became visible as she lied on the ground semi-lifeless. 

"That was a good hit!" Nicole states in a matter-of-factly tone and stood beside Wynonna. 

"Why, thank you!".. "You did great too, with her sugar daddy and all." Wynonna points to the lifeless body on the ground and where red blood stained the wooden flooring. 

"Pretty sure he wasn't her sugar daddy, Wynonna." Nicole exasperates. 

"Who's to say. Wait, isn't there suppose to be 3 people in the house?" Questions Wynonna, realising that there could be another undisclosed occupant in the house. 

"Um, supposedly... there were two female voices and three male voices..." 

"Yeah so where is the other 'female'?" Wynonna questions using air quotes on the word female. 

"The way I see it, we could just drag Barb out, or we could waste time finding the other person and risk Waves being discovered in the next lunar cycle which I've hea.."

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Don't have it bite my ear off with your sarcastic tone." Wynonna tilts her head and groans. She then proceeds to carry the old woman "Fuck! Really, I didn't know she'd be this heavy... aren't you gonna help." 

Nicole then hurriedly steps in and carries the old woman's legs whilst Wynonna carries the her through looping her arms under the woman's underarms. 

\--------

"One, emotion sucking, lochness monster coming up" shouts Wynonna as she barges into the precinct. 

"You only took, let's see..." Jeremy quickly glances at his wrist watch "6 hours to catch one."

"Put the sarcasm aside Jeremy, you can barely hold a gun" Wynonna spits back and sets the semi-dazed ghoul on the chair. "So now what?"

"We extract the blood soul" Nicole gulps.


	13. Ramifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole, Wynonna and Jeremy figure out the ramifications of the curse.

Barb is strapped tightly to a metallic chair with ropes tied on her hands and feet. She was locked in the interrogation room of the police station.

"Extracting the blood soul means one of us will be cursed, but we still don't know what the curse will be." Wynonna whispers to Nicole. The both of them are standing on the other side of the mirror looking in at Barb who is still dazed off on the metal chair.

"Its not like we have a choice Wynonna." Nicole huffs frustratedly. "We have to get them out there, I doubt the Garden is a pleasant place, and every minute we waste deciding on who and what needs to be done here, they are in there suffering." 

Wynonna nods her head in agreement. "Where' s Jeremy anyway?" 

"He's gone to bring the collec.."

"He's here." Sings Jeremy, referring to himself as a second person. "So whilst you two played hero out there, I tried cracking on a spell that allows us to figure out the possible curse that comes out of the extraction." Jeremy then rolls in a trolley that has multiple containers sitting within it's shelf, including a Bunsen burner and a motar amidst them. He then proceeds to bring in a thick bounded book and flips to page 93 and sets it on the metallic table.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Nicole eyes the trolley, looking at the weird concoctions and powders within those containers. 

"We need to perform a revealing spell. It will tell us what the curse entails." Answers Jeremy. 

"Nice work Jeremy! You've truly outdone yourself." Praises Wynonna. She has been quite fidgety and worried on the outcome of the curse. If her experience with the Earp curse has taught her anything about curses, is that they have a long lasting effect and mostly means destruction for the bearers. 

"Thank you, I do accept payment in cheque or gift cards." Joked Jeremy, to which Nicole and Wynonna eyerolls. 

"Right, ooo, wait, before I forget, we need a piece of her hair." Jeremy states pointing at Barb through the mirror. 

"I'll go get it." Volunteers Nicole. 

As Nicole steps into the interrogation room, where Barb is tied up, the woman suddenly stirs awake. "Damn it! Couldn't you have slept through this." Murmurs the sheriff.

"Oh sheriff, you've got me bounded... didn't know you had a kinky side." Answers Barb with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"I see you've woken up from your slumber." 

"Yes, no thanks to you and that cursed child you hang out with, that I was placed in that predicament in the first place." The Old woman grits out. "So what can I do to help?" And the Old woman smiles. The drastic changing of emotions by this individual is giving her a whiplash.

"Its nice for you to offer Barb but well just be taking.." Nicole stood infront of Barb and quickly pulls out a couple of strands of her hair from her scalp.

"Ow!! You little shit!" Then the sudden realisation dawns upon Barb. From her 365 years of living, there is only one thing that could need the hair of a ghoul and that is a spell to reveal the curse of the bearer of the blood soul. " Why do need my hair?" Barb vigorously shakes in her binds; desperately trying to get out of it. "You can't take my blood soul away from me! It keeps me alive." She continues pulling and shaking from the binds. Then suddenly she stops. 

Curious with the situation, Nicole moves further away from Barb, putting the white woman's hair strands in her pocket and quickly pulls out her standard issue Smith and Wesson 9mm that has silver bullets equipped in it.

Then, Barb's eyes starts glowing a bright shade of turqoise and Nicole suddenly feels like everything is being sucked from her soul. Her head starts spinning and she suddenly feels drained. Her poor legs give way and her knees drop onto the floor. It feels like the happiness, anger and fear that she felt in this situation were all being sucked out and she was left feeling... nothing. Like all sensation, thought and emotion was gone, and she couldn't comprehend the meaning of anything. 

On the other side of the window, Jeremy and Wynonna saw the entire situation play out. Seensing the distress from the young Sheriff, Wynonna quickly runs out of the room. However before she manages to open the interrogation room door, Jeremy pulls her back. 

"What do your think you're doing!?" Yells Jeremy in shock. 

"Let me go! She needs help duffus!" Wynonna pulls her arm from Jeremy and shoves him back. She then draws peacemaker from her utility belt. 

"If you go in there, you'll be in the same predicament as Nicole, then what huh!?" Jeremy logically questions. "Who's gonna save Waves and Doc, when your mind is all mush?"

"Well, what should we do, then?" Wynonna desperately pleas.

"The spell book... It should have something." Jeremy then quickly runs back into the room where he has set up the magic circle for the revealing ceremony and flips the pages in an attempt to find a spell to calm the ghoul down. 

\---------------

"Sio tanamo queltra duebo." Shouts Jeremy though the loud speaker. This is the 4th spell on calming a ghoul that he has tried but it has been to no avail. 

"That ghoul... she's powerful, Wynonna." States Jeremy, sweat forming on his brows. 

Just when they thought all hope is lost, 'bulshar's ring' glowed a bright orange and envelopes Nicole in an orange sphere.

"What in the holy heaven is that?" Wynonna moves closer to the double sided mirror and looks at Nicole. The Orange sphere then pulsates at what seems like 60 bpm, then the sphere grows larger in size and pulsates at a higher frequency- approximately at 300 bpm and then suddenly a high pitch ringing sound could be heard followed by a sound wave radiating from all directions of the sphere, essentially hitting the Old woman unconscious and shattering the double sided mirror in pieces, to which Wynonna hurriedly ducks in order to protect herself. 

"Shit!" ... "is everyone alright?" Shouts Wynonna, who is almost entirely covered by glass powder and pieces of small glass. 

"I'm fine." Squeaked Jeremy, who ran under the table for hiding.

Wynonna then stands up and jumps over the rectangular hole in the wall, where the mirror was suppose to be, and rushes to Nicole. Nicole was lying on the ground unconscious, with the ring still glowing a bright orange. 

"What even is happening!?" She then touches the ring, to which a searing, burning pain shoots through her. "Mother of fishsticks!!!!" Yells Wynonna and due to the close proximity of her swearing with Nicole and the loudness of her voice, Nicole jumps awake. 

"Hey, you're alright?" The young Sheriff, is as white as the first day of snow and all the warmth seems to have dissipated from her body. "Yeah, I... I'm fine... I think." Nicole croaks. Her voice seemingly loss. The sheriff is still reeling back from the horrendous feeling of nothingness that overloaded her senses. She has never felt so miserable in her life before this encounter. "Lets get get this over and done with, Wynonna!" 

\-------------  
After managing to shift the Old woman to another interrogation room and they settle down in the opposite room, Jeremy gets to work in setting up the magic circle.

Dumbfounded with what occurred in the previous interrogation room, Wynonna questions Nicole. "how did you do that?" 

"Do what?" Nicole is sitting on a couch with a blanket draped on her. Her voice still horse and monotonic. 

"The Orange, glowing, bright thing that pretty much kicked everyone's ass!?" 

"It isn't me... it was THIS ring." Nicole motions to her black ring finger on her left hand. "It came from Waverly's ring." Nicole melts at the memory of Waverly confessing her love and proposing to her. The numbness that she's been feeling from the emotional attack is slowly dissipating. "Soon I'll feel like myself again." Nicole thinks and smiles. 

"Well, it's good to know that it protects you, eventhough it's a stubborn bastard that wouldn't let you go and burnt me, just like 3 minutes ago." Wynonna murmurs under her breath. 

"A'right all done!" The magic circle is finally in its full element. "Hair please." Jeremy puts his hand forward. 

Nicole gets up whilst letting go of the blanket and passes the strands of hair to Jeremy. 

Jeremy then lights the bunsen burner and burns sage. He then puts a bowl in the middle of the circle that has some kind of black powder mixed with oil and chants "Pinagtatapon ko ang pagbubunyag sa espiritu na ang pangalan ay Barbara McGillian. Ipakita sa amin ang kanyang sumpa kung saan nagmumula sa kaluluwa ng dugo." After reciting this, he throws the hair strands into the bowl and then smoke starts appearing from the bowl. 

All of a sudden, the room when chill and a being shaped in smoke appeared. "Sa kasunod na dugo buwan, susumpa ka sa kawalang-hanggan sa gitna ng mundo." Said the being and disappeared. 

Jeremy jogs to his folder and quickly pulls out a dictionary and works on translating what it means. 

"Well shit, that was ominous..." Wynonna rubs her arms using her hands, feeling the chill run down her spine and hair stand on her arms and at the back of her neck.

"I quit expectations a long time ago." Nicole states after she manages closing her mouth due to the unexpectancy of the revelation. "What does it mean? What language was that?" Nicole questions curiously.

"Um, that was Filipino! You see, ghouls, in the golden days were usually found in the Middle East and parts of East Asia. So the people who encountered them, naturally of course, spoke Arabic and Filipino, so they developed some very useful enchantment which to BBD never went unnoticed. Hence the birth of that spell book." .. "But to know what it means... i just have to..." and pauses whilst scribbling words down.

"I hope it doesn't entail sacrificing our lives.." Wynonna speaks up, and walks towards Jeremy trying to decipher some of the words he's been scribbling down.

"The enchantments you said before, to summon that... um... shadow being? What did that mean?" 

Jeremy then passes the book of spells to Nicole and points to the lower paragraph. "Don't say those spell words out loud though, it'll come again." Jeremy warns and got back to scribbling. 

"I cast the spell of revealing onto the spirit whose name is (identification of ghoul). Show us her/his/their curse of which that comes from the blood soul." Nicole reads out loud. "Its really fascinating. The ancient world seems to know parts of everything, but we, today, haven't yet put it together?" Nicole states in awe.

"Yeah, it's like we're part of the generations with amnesia." Joked Wynonna, to which Nicole smiled. Wynonna then turns to Jeremy, only to see his face drop and staring at a distance. 

"What!?" Wynonna states at Jeremy. "Don't tell me I spoke to soon." She huffs out in defeat. 

"Um, you spoke too soon." Answers Jeremy whilst tilting his head and running hands through his hair. 

"Shit! Fuck!" Wynonna raises her voice and kicks the table, causing Jeremy to jump. 

"What... what does it say exactly, Jer?" Nicole then picks up the scribbling of papers.

"It means, in the next blood moon, you will be cursed to eternity in the world amidst the worlds." 

Nicole and Wynonna then look at each other.  
Nicole has her jaw clenched and Wynonna has her fists grasped tightly, digging her nails in her soft palm. 

"What do we do now?" Wynonna moves in closer, "Haught?"

"We don't have much of choice, I'll take her down, I'll carry the curse." Nicole states with a sad smile. 

"Fuck no! She's my sister, so she's my responsibility... I'll take her down..." 

"And she's my fiancee, don't you think I have a sense of responsibility upon her?" 

"But you said it yourself, I put her in there. So logically, I have to bear the consequences." Wynonna counters.

Nicole breathes out in frustration and elevates her eyebrows whilst rolling her eyes. She then turns her body around, and walks out of the door. "I need some time to think." She says as she leaves. Essentially, leaving the scientist and the older Earp behind in surprise. 

Nicole then walks at a fast pace and enters the bathroom. She stares at her reflection in the mirror and talks to herself. 'I have sold my soul... Well part of it anyway, I should be the one to do this. I know I don't have a long term future especially with what Baron has planned.' She says dejectedly and pulls up her sleeves. 'What difference would it make if I take on a curse too.' Nicole then runs her fingers on the flame 'tattoo'. 'Wynonna has Alice, and Alice needs her mother.' Nicole then pulls her uniform sleeves down and looks at herself in the mirror. 'You swore an oath, to the world, that you would protect it's citizens..' she then points her forefinger in her reflection on the mirror. 'You swore to yourself that you would protect the Earps, especially Waverly; and Waverly needs her sister.' Tears are now pouring down her face, 'I know what I must do.' She smiles to herself. 'I'll have to set them on a wild goose chase.'

\-------

Whilst Nicole decided to take off to go on a walkabout, Wynonna decides to take matters into her own hands.

"How do I take the blood soul Jeremy?" 

"No, you can't do that. We have to discuss as a team, we have to wait for Nicole." 

"We don't have time to waste Jeremy, it's not like we have another choice!".. "now pass me what I need so I can get this over and done with!" 

"NO! I won't let you partake in this stupid decision." Jeremy raises his voice.

"What did you say!? Is saving my sister and Doc a stupid decision?" Wynonna walks closer to Jeremy and Jeremy walks back until his back hits the grey concrete wall. She's now standing just a couple of inches away from him, her stance intimidating his very being. 

"I mean it Wynonna... that ggghoul is ppowerful so her curse is powerful too. "He stutters. "Perhaps if we find weaker one... The curse will be less too."

"That makes sense. If we found another ghoul, potentially less powerful, then perhaps the curse will be less." Nicole states whilst walking into the room.

"So you're saying that the other girl, at the farmhouse would be a better fit?" Wynonna questions. 

"Defintely better than this." Nicole says as she points at the Old woman, whose still knocked out. 

"Hmm, that definetely sounds like a better plan." Smiles Wynonna, to which Nicole smiles back.


	14. Skärseld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole prepares for the extraction

Wynonna is all packed when she walks out of the BBD quarters to see Nicole still strapped down and talking to Jeremy

"Hey, aren't you gonna get a couple of guns in your holsters?" Wynonna questions Nicole.

"Um, I'm not going... with you."  
"What! Why?"  
"Because one of us has to stay here and be with Hansel's and Gretel's grandma"  
"Couldn't Jeremy do that?"  
"It's too big of a risk, no offence Jeremy." 

"No of course not! It actually makes complete sense, only you can bear the ring." Jeremy nods his head in agreement. 

Nicole then walks closer towards Wynonna. "What if she uses her powers again. If Jeremy is here he might get hurt and she might escape, then we will get none of them back." 

"Damn it! I did not think of that... It's risky though."  
"But you know I'm right." Smiles Nicole.  
"Alright don't get cocky." Wynonna smiles and puts her hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"So, you guys have got an hour until it's 2pm." ... "Which means that's when the two men will be back. In case the girl isn't there, then you'll have plenty of time to put a trap and lure them." 

"And whilst they are trapped, I could perform the revealing spell to see what their curses are." States Jeremy as he packs a bag, essential for performing the spell.

"Sounds good." Wynonna agrees. "I've never done this much planning before." She laughs off. 

"Yeah, hey, before you go. I, uhhh, I wanted to give you this." Nicole then pulls out her Silver dagger that has X.D. etched on the handle. 

"XD... it's Dolls" Wynonna whispers softly. 

"Yeah, he gifted it to me. I didn't even know it was a goodbye present until he left us the following day." 

"He was always a man of a few words." Wynonna sadly smiles whilst studying the dagger. "But I can't take it." Wynonna then pushes the dagger to Nicole whilst shaking her head in emphasis. "He gave it to you... you are meant to have it." 

"No, yeah, I know that, but this dagger helped me, when we were at the farmhouse... Just think of it as a good luck charm" Nicole says whilst flashing her dimples. 

"Haha, you know I don't do luck... but thanks." .." I promise to not lose it." Wynonna then tucks the dagger under her holster. 

"Good luck Earp!"

\------------

"Sheriff Haught do you copy? Over" Jeremy speaks though his ear com device.

"Yes, I recieve." Replies Nicole. 

"Awesome, the systems are working!" 

"Perfect, okay, so just follow my lead and hold this." Wynonna passes a gun filled with silver bullets. "Press this so the bullet comes off this end." Wynonna explains as she points to the trigger and head of the gun.

"I know how a gun works... you don't have to mansplain it to me." Jeremy eyerolls.

"Yeah well, just consider it as advice. C'mon let's survey the area and fix up the trap."

\----------

IN THE FARMHOUSE 

"What in the seven hells!"... "You guys really went all Bruce Lee on it." Utter Jeremy as he eyes the broken chairs and a dead old man's body lying haphazardly in the middle of the kitchen. 

"Oh, yeah. We definitely did a number in him." Wynonna replies. 

"C'mon you little ghoul soul sucking occupant... we just want to talk." Wynonna shouts as she walks up the stairs in the house. 

\---------------

Nicole is sitting on a chair facing the double sided mirror looking into the interrogation room where Barb sits unconscious. 

She begins fidgeting and sweat drips down her brow. Turns out throwing yourself in a place that is between worlds for eternity will do that to you. "What does that even mean... a world admist worlds?" Nicole speaks out loud. 

She then stands up and plays with her ring. "If I go into that world then Baron will not be able to use me for his bidding... or at least not for very long."

Nicole then walks over to the shelf where a wooden oak stake lies. As horrifying as it sounds, she'll need to slit the throat of a ghoul disguised as an old woman to get the blood soul. "Soon, my love. You'll be out." Nicole whispers and smiles. 

\---------  
"Its already 4pm. Where the hell are those two idiots?" Groans Wynonna. " And the "girl" is no where to be found."

"Pretty sure she ran as fast as she could after she heard or saw the merciless kill you and Nicole did." Jeremy quips back. 

Jeremy and Wynonna have looked up and down using their oiled sunglasses and saw no occupants in the farmhouse and have been surveying the house from their car for almost 3 hours waiting for the two men to return "home" as they promised. 

"Ugh, how long do we have to survey! What if the girl contacted them, and now they've left for good?" Wynonna further questions.

"That's highly possible." Replies Jeremy. 

Just as Wynonna was about to reply, she sees two men dressed in a black leather jacket walking towards the farmhouse.

"Shit! You see that, Jer!?"  
"Yeah, who are those people?"  
"I have no clue"  
"Do you reckon they are ghouls?"  
"No idea, maybe we should find out."  
"WYNONNA!! NO.. STAY!" Jeremy whisper yells

Wynonna exits her vehicle and walks towards the two men, leaving Jeremy dumbfounded in the passenger seat. 

"If she consults me I wouldn't be graying." Complains Jeremy as he quickly glances in the side view mirror seeing his reflection and three strands of gray hair sticking out. He then exits the car following Wynonna. 

Just as the heir was about to call out to those men, they disappeared. 

"Well that answers our question. Stay close Jeremy. I don't need another dying on my watch."

"I'm flattered but you shouldn't have." Jeremy answers in sarcasm.

\--------

Nicole has gathered the instruments she needs in performing the extraction of the blood soul and places it on the metallic table in front of Barbara. She then carries a bucket of cold icy water and dumps it on her. 

"Ahhh! What the fu... shit..." Barb jolts awake. 

"Good evening!" 

"You could have killed me!" Barb utters as she shivers and spits out the water she has accidently brought in her mouth through the gasps of shock.

"We both know only one thing can REALLY kill you." 

"And I see you're going through with it." Barb eyes the tools on the table. "Look, I'll give you anything. Just please... please let me live!" "I've don't nothing, brought no one harm." 

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. But only you can bring someone I so cherish back home." 

"Hmm, and what happens then huh!? You won't be able to spend the rest of your life with this.... whoever." The ghoul quips back. Hatred seething in her eyes. "I gather you know the price of my death?"

"Yes, I very much do. I will be cursed for eternity in a world amidst worlds." Nicole replies nonchalantly, monotonically.

"Nch nch nch.. No, you don't understand, Sheriff Haught." The ghoul chastises. "You're young, you know nothing of eternity. You can't even begin to conceptualize how much time that is. Where no matter how many times your throat is ripped off, or how many times your heart is punctured; you can't and will NEVER die." ... " and trust me when I say this, when you're in Skärseld, they will be ripping you apart like nothing."  
"So tell me this... is your love for this... human... worth that much pain?" 

Nicole grits her teeth and squint her tired and glazed eyes as she closes in to the ghouls left ear and whispers: "Yes, and she's worth 10 times more of that pain for 10 times as long."

"Hmph, naive little girl. I guess we'll see. I should see you there soon enough." Barb utters as she sits up straight and looks at Nicole dead in her eyes. "Get it over and be done with it. I'll get out of there soon enough, but you... hmph, good luck!"

"Soon Barb... you'll be there very soon." Grits out Nicole, as she picks up the silver blade and sharpens it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it's been a busy last couple of weeks. Nonetheless, hope y'all enjoy it


End file.
